<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lilies in the Thunder by monbebearmy1996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547769">Lilies in the Thunder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbebearmy1996/pseuds/monbebearmy1996'>monbebearmy1996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Producer Yoongi, Tae is Joon's brother, forensic psychologist Namjoon, idk what else to tag, oncologist Jin, there's quite a few smut scenes y'all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbebearmy1996/pseuds/monbebearmy1996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheaters, Hanahaki disease, love, flowers and sex. What more could you want in a fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lilies in the Thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLOOOO<br/>So I finally finished it. Took a long ass time but here she is. </p><p>I actually, this is similar to one of my other ones, but someone commented that it was too fast, and I AGREED. </p><p>So here we are. </p><p>PLEASE ENJOY AND LEAVE COMMENTS I LOVE FEEDBACK</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Wer sein selbst Meister ist und sich beherrschen kann, dem ist die weite Welt und alles untertan.</i><br/>
<b><i>He who is master of himself and has command over his emotions, has at his feet the whole wide world and everything therein. </i></b><i>
- Paul Flemming, 1641 </i> </p><p>******************************</p><p>Rain assaults the windows as Namjoon adjusts his crossed legs, clutching one of his favorite books closer, never letting his eyes wander. </p><p>A roaring <i>crash</i> rips through the night, and he distractedly hears a scream from down the hall. Ignoring the thunder, Namjoon flips the page and reads on. </p><p>Seven minutes later, another wave of thunder tears through his concentration, and this time when he hears his little brother scream, he sighs and sets his book down carefully on the little table in front of him. </p><p>Standing, he feels his bones pop in his joints, stretching himself to his full height and moaning in relief. Glancing at the clock, he sees he’s been sitting in his armchair for a good four hours.</p><p>Shutting off his bedroom light, he pads his way down to the door his little brother is currently cowering behind.</p><p>The door creaks slightly as he peeks his head in, immediately laying eyes on the blanketed bump in the middle of the bed. </p><p>“Tae?” </p><p>He hears a whimpered, “Joo-?” before another crash echos throughout the bedroom. </p><p>Letting out a terrified shriek, Taehyung grips the blanket tighter and curls into himself further. Namjoon sighs and walks to the bed, laying down beside the lump and taking it in his arms.</p><p>“Tae, where are the noise cancelling headphones I bought you last year?” He asks softly. </p><p>Taehyung lifts a shaky arm and points to his desk. Namjoon looks over, standing to rummage through the top drawer. It’s finally spring now, so the younger hasn’t had a need for these in a few months. Tonight marks the first thunderstorm of the year, and it seems that Taehyung forgot. </p><p>He lets out a triumphant squawk when he finds them, going back to the bed and reaching to pull the blanket off his brother’s head. Taehyung raises his head slightly, and with about .5 milliseconds to spare, the pads encase his ears and he sighs in relief as another flash of lightning lights up the room, followed by the loudest roar of thunder yet. </p><p>Taehyung smiles up at Namjoon appreciatively, straightening out and wrapping his arms around his big brother’s arm, indicating that the elder isn’t moving for quite some time. </p><p>Namjoon chuckles and makes himself comfortable. Taehyung has been afraid of thunder since he was born. Always howling in fright as a newborn, waking up his one year old brother, and adding double the crying. </p><p>When they entered University, Namjoon had offered to room with Taehyung when he became a freshman so he wouldn’t have to acclimate a new person to his fear, waking them up in the middle of the night. </p><p>Now, five years later from his first day, Namjoon is ¾ of the way through his first year as a Masters major in forensic psychology. Taehyung has merely months before he finishes his teaching major, then he’s off to find an elementary school who will hire him for their music classes. </p><p>Of course, this also has its drawbacks. </p><p>Taehyung is known around the school as a sort of socialite. Namjoon is… not. </p><p>Their first year living together, Namjoon had to put his foot down. Every other Friday and Saturday night consisted of parties in their small two bedroom apartment. Studying for quizzes while some random guy bangs on his bedroom door asking if it’s available proves to be a little difficult. </p><p>So, Taehyung compromised to go out to parties and only hold a total of two parties at their place each month. </p><p>Usually, Namjoon would just go to his best friend Yoongi’s place when his brother drives him out. Min Yoongi, his best friend since middle school, was majoring in music production and had no roommates. </p><p>“I don’t need some snot nosed brat being loud and upsetting my concentration.” he would always say. </p><p>Technically, Yoongi should be a year older than him and already graduated. However, when the pair had graduated high school, Yoongi’s mother got deathly ill and her son was needed to help take care of her. </p><p>Three years later, his mother had passed from cervical cancer and Yoongi had enrolled two months following. Namjoon had been there as much as needed, but Yoongi is a suffer in solitude kind of man, so Namjoon gave him his space. </p><p>After twelve years of knowing each other, the pair had seen each other at the worst and at their best. When Namjoon told Yoongi about being gay, Yoongi had said, “no shit? Who would have thunk?” </p><p>When Namjoon’s first love Taemin had broken up with him, Yoongi had patted his shoulder awkwardly, then announced, “we’re going to a strip club. There’s a gay one down town. Come on.” </p><p>Namjoon had laughed wetly, and quiveringly chuckled out, “you don’t like men though, hyung.” Yoongi had stared at him slack jawed, then smacked him upside the head. Shocked, Namjoon gaped at the elder. “Who told you I don’t?” And that had been that.</p><p>***</p><p>The morning sun poked through Taehyung’s curtains and pointed straight into Namjoon’s closed eye. Groaning, he flipped onto his stomach and buried his head into the pillow. Unfortunately for Namjoon, when he wakes up once, he can’t go back to sleep.</p><p>Groaning, Namjoon kicks off the blanket and swings around to sit on the edge of the bed, glaring morosely at the offending sunlight. </p><p>Standing, he wobbles on his feet for a moment, and walks out of his brother's room and in the direction of the kitchen. As he rounds the corner, he completely misses the human being sitting at his kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee. </p><p>He waddles his way to the coffee machine, grabbing a cup from the cupboard above it and pouring himself a glass of the black liquid. He grabs a piece of toast off of the place setting on the counter, and makes his way back out to the dining room. </p><p>Placing his cup carefully on the table, he plops into his chair. Only to look up and scream, promptly falling right back out of it. </p><p>Yoongi looks in bewilderment down at his best friend, then starts howling. </p><p>Glowering petulantly, Namjoon raises himself off the floor and settles back in his seat, rubbing his elbow. </p><p>“When did you get here? Isn’t it like eight in the morning? Did hell freeze over or something?” He grumbles. </p><p>Wiping the tears from his rolling eyes, Yoongi picks his cup up from the table and takes a careful sip. “No, I didn’t go to bed. Couldn’t sleep. Just came over here. Did you seriously not even think about why there was already hot coffee in the pot, or why there was fresh toast just sitting on the counter?” </p><p>“I was half asleep.” </p><p>“And now?” he asks chuckling. </p><p>“...Shut up, you grumpy gnome.” </p><p>Yoongi scoffs and throws a spoon at the younger, successfully smacking him dead in the forehead. “Ow! That’s not exactly proving you the opposite of the nickname.” </p><p>They bicker back and forth for a few minutes, when Namjoon hears a door open and close down the hall. Looking back, Namjoon sees a light come on under the bathroom door. </p><p>“Well, I hope you don’t have to use the toilet, because Tae just went in for a shower I think.” </p><p>Yoongi looks down the hall, and shrugs. “There’s a sink right there, if I really need to piss I’ll just use that.” </p><p>Namjoon throws the spoon back, hitting the elder in the ear, then runs to his bedroom hollering for dear life.</p><p>***</p><p>Monday morning brings cloudy days to both Namjoon and Seoul alike. He missed his bus by a solid 58 seconds, and then got his sneakers wet when he stumbled into a puddle. </p><p>The only good news is that he has only two classes today, so he can go to Yoongi’s school studio later after lunch. The elder had expressed a desire to see what Namjoon could offer up in the ways of lyrics, since they had frequented the underground rap scene some as adolescents. </p><p>As he stumbles his way to his desk, he hears a <i>rip</i> and suddenly his back feels lighter. Very slowly, he turns around and looks down with an expressionless face. </p><p>Namjoon continues to stare down at the mess of scattered books and papers, contemplating on if it would be worth it to fling himself out the third story window and rid himself of the stress. </p><p>A tall man (though shorter than him by a couple centimeters) walks up to Namjoon and bends down to pick up his mess, chuckling. “Bad Monday?” </p><p>Namjoon snaps himself out of his internal misery and blushes, bending down to join the other. Glancing up, Namjoon’s breath gets choked in his throat as he recognizes Kim Seokjin, the man he’s been crushing on for over a year. </p><p>“Y-yeah, I’ve had better Mondays…” Seokjin hums as he stacks the last book and lifts it to place them on the younger’s desk. </p><p>Turning back to beam at Namjoon, who sets his stack of papers on the books, the boy extends his hand and says, “Kim Seokjin, 92 liner, oncologist major. You can call me Jin!” </p><p>Namjoon grips the elders hand in a daze, replying with, “Kim Namjoon… 94 liner… Forensic psychology major…” </p><p>Jin beams at the boy and settles himself in the desk beside the younger. “I don’t technically need this class, but it’s fun, so here I am.” </p><p>Namjoon chuckles as he picks out his psychology textbook, setting the others on the ground beside him. “I really enjoy this class. Professor Lee is extremely insightful.” </p><p>Jin smiles wide at Namjoon, and turns to face the front as the professor walks in the door. </p><p>A little over an hour later, Namjoon walks out of the room beside Jin, discussing the lesson. “I’ll have to go look through my book when I get home, I meant to bring it but I left it on my bookshelf. Freud really has some interesting viewpoints, no doubt.”</p><p>The pair part ways near the cafeteria, Namjoon taking the sidewalk toward the music and performing arts buildings. His friend Hoseok and Taehyung’s best friend Jimin were dancers, and were in a few of Yoongi’s classes as well. </p><p>Taehyung and Namjoon had held a party one night, but only among their closest friends and Tae’s boyfriend Jungkook. Jimin had been invited, and the boy had brought along his big ball of sunshine boyfriend. Hoseok had walked in the door, and immediately hugged everyone in the room. Including Yoongi.</p><p>Namjoon had vowed that anyone who could hug a man who looks like he’d rather do nothing but murder anyone who touches him is okay in his book, and they had been good friends ever since.</p><p>The group had become close, and one was hardly ever seen without at least one of the others. When Hoseok and Jimin had learned how Yoongi met Namjoon, the boys had all cried from laughter. Even Yoongi grinned a little at the memories. </p><p>“I’m serious! I was looking for a quiet place to take a nap, and I heard an Epik High song coming from the gym, so I walked in and… There he was! I had never seen a worse dancer.” Yoongi exclaimed.</p><p>Smiling at the memories, he walks into the creative music building and makes a bee line straight for the elevator. He shuffles into the cube and slams his finger on the fourth floor button. Shooting up, he arrives on the floor and sprints to the door, bursting through it. </p><p>“I’m sorry! The professor went on for an extra half hour and I made a run for it!” </p><p>Yoongi was at his computer hunched over his desk. Not bothering to turn around, Yoongi waved his hand at the chair beside him and distractedly said, “it’s fine, Joon.” </p><p>Namjoon takes a seat and sits back, waiting patiently. It’s very dangerous to interrupt Yoongi when he’s thinking over lyrics or a melody. He punched their friend nicknamed Supreme Boi once when he snatched the paper out of his hands after the elder had ignored him. </p><p>No one but Namjoon dared walk in there without knocking anymore.</p><p>And even then it was risky. </p><p>Yoongi lifts his head slightly and mumbles, “Joonie, read these lyrics and listen to the pitch, let me know what you think.”</p><p>Namjoon nods and takes the outstretched piece of paper, reading over the first few lines as he waits for Yoongi to press play on the music. </p><p>
  <i>Ok ok ok watch closely<br/>
Leave your doubtful comments about whether I’d debut<br/>
Watch me after a year assholes, look at what I’ll be doing<br/>
You would see me on TV and then decide to contact me.</i>
</p><p>Namjoon nods his head along to the beat as he reads along, grinning at the last sentence. “Fuck, Yoongi-hyung this is amazing. One of the best ones, yet.” </p><p>Blushing faintly, Yoongi nods and says, “thanks. Could you rap it for me real quick? I wanna hear what it sounds like from someone else, maybe there’s something I could adjust.” </p><p>Namjoon nods and stands, clearing his throat and reading over the lyrics a few more times to familiarize himself more with the song. “Ready.” </p><p>A few run throughs and Yoongi adjusts the beat here and there, perfecting the song. Neither hear the door open and close, and suddenly they hear, “wow, Joonie! You can <i>rap!</i>”</p><p>Namjoon spins around and holds a hand to his heart, as Yoongi shouts, “Jung Hoseok! What have I told you about knocking! But while you’re here, listen.” </p><p>Hoseok listens to the track, Namjoon and all. “I think it’s great. Really tells a story. Like a big, ‘fuck you, I’ll be even more famous than Tupac, you’ll see.’” </p><p>“I don’t know if I’d go that far, but yeah that’s the gist.” </p><p>Namjoon and Hoseok chuckle, and Yoongi pauses the track. “This is for one of our bigger grades. Think the professor said… 35%? It’s not the big one I’ll have to do for the final grade, but it’s pretty big. I’m already working on the final song, too.” </p><p>Namjoon hums and says, “if this doesn’t get an A+ then your teacher is an idiot.” Hoseok grins and agrees, a blushing Yoongi waving them off. </p><p>“Thanks, I’ve been working on it for a week now. I think it’s 90% done, now.” </p><p>Namjoon takes the lyrics from Hoseok and hands them back to Yoongi, then turns and settles himself on the little couch against the wall. Hoseok plops down beside him and leans against him, sighing in relief. </p><p>“Ugh, I’ve been dancing all day. Hold me, Joonie, I need comfort.” </p><p>Namjoon rolls his eyes but throws an arm around the elder nonetheless. “You’re even more dramatic than Taehyung sometimes, hyung, I swear.”</p><p>Yoongi grunts in agreement and moves back to look down at his desk, placing his earphones on top of his head, leaving one ear open to still hear his friends.</p><p>“Oh! That reminds me, Joonie, I came here for a reason to look for you. I got a text from Jiminie saying that none other than Kim Seokjin was asking him for your phone number. I guess they have a cooking elective together? They’re there now.” </p><p>“A cooking elective for an oncology major? Weird. But I guess a cooking elective for a dance major is about as weird. Tell him he can go ahead if he wants. Jin-hyung helped me pick up my books earlier, my backpack ripped.” </p><p>He gestures to a stack of books on the floor beside the door, no backpack in sight. “Then he sat next to me and we talked a little before the lecture, and talked while I headed over here.” </p><p>Yoongi, without turning, yells, “yah! Is that why you were actually late, then?” </p><p>“No! The professor really did go on for thirty more minutes. We talked until we got to the cafeteria then we split ways. I guess it makes sense for a cooking elective to be near the cafeteria.” </p><p>Hoseok shakes his head as he sends a text to Jimin, giving him the green light to give Jin Namjoon’s number. </p><p>A few minutes later, Hoseok’s phone lights up and he tells Namjoon, “Jimin said, ‘okay I gave it to him. Seriously, you should see his face, he’s jumping for joy, literally. Oh, he just looked at me and begged me not to tell Namjoon he did that. Too late.’” </p><p>Namjoon looks down at the phone in surprise, and starts to laugh. Hoseok begins laughing along with him, and the pair have to hold on to each other to keep still. </p><p>They could hear Yoongi mutter, “stupid loud idiots,” and place his other headphone over his remaining ear, but they kept laughing anyway.</p><p>A few moments later, Namjoon hears his phone <i>ping!</i> </p><p>
  <b>[unknown number]</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Hi! Is this Namjoon?</i>
</p><p>Namjoon grins down at his phone, and types,</p><p><b>[Joon]</b>  </p><p>
  <i>Hey! Yeah it’s Namjoon!</i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[Jin]</b>
</p><p>
  <i>I hope it’s okay that I got your<br/>
number from your friend Jimin?<br/>
I would have asked you, but I<br/>
was nervous. :/ </i>
</p><p>
  <b>[Joon]</b>
</p><p>
  <i>No! It’s totally fine! He texted<br/>
our friend Hoseok and he came<br/>
to find me. I really don’t mind,<br/>
honest.</i>
</p><p>Namjoon grins down at his phone as he talks to Jin, oblivious to the stare he’s receiving from Hoseok and Yoongi. </p><p>Hoseok looks up to see Yoongi staring at Namjoon in something akin to irritation, but he doesn’t dwell on the look. Instead, he pokes Namjoon in the side and says, “you have a little crush, Joonie?” </p><p>Namjoon elbows the elder in the side and turns his attention back to his phone, a smile lighting up the features of his face. </p><p>***</p><p>Three weeks fly by as Namjoon and Jin become fast friends, and begin dating. On their first date, Namjoon had taken Jin to the Han river and laid out a picnic on the bank, telling the elder, “it might be cheesy, but sometimes the cheesy moves are the most romantic.” </p><p>Tonight, you could find the couple laying on Namjoon’s couch watching a Studio Ghibli movie. Taehyung had vacated a few hours ago to go spend time with his offensively buff boyfriend Jungkook, and the boys had found themselves alone.</p><p>Jin wanted to watch Spirited Away, so Namjoon popped the movie into the player, and settled down beside his boyfriend. Chihiro had just found out her parents were now pigs when he felt a finger dragging a line of goose bumps up his leg. </p><p>He turned to look at Jin, who was still watching the movie with a smirk dancing on his lips. Almost deceivingly absentmindedly, his finger continued to lazily drag up and down his leg, occasionally sliding dangerously too far north. </p><p>Well, you have to fight fire with fire sometimes. </p><p>Turning back to watch the movie, Namjoon schools his features into a mask of interest and wonder toward the movie. His hand, however, lowers to root itself at the top of Jin’s thigh, not moving but fingers almost brushing the slight bulge in the elders pants. </p><p>Jin looked at Namjoon through the corners of his eyes, and huffed irritatedly when he saw that Namjoon wasn’t even looking at him. </p><p>Fine. </p><p>Jin snaps and lunges forward, jumping into the younger's lap and capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Namjoon wraps his arms around the elders waist, holding him tight to himself and sighing triumphantly into the kiss. </p><p>“You know I hate it when you ignore me.” Jin grumbles against his lips. Chuckling, Namjoon says, “I was only giving you a taste of your own medicine.” </p><p>Jin growls and rolls his hips down, catching friction against the younger’s growing bulge. Both boys let out a euphoric groan at the contact, hands wandering searching for purchase and kisses getting sloppier.</p><p>They hadn’t had sex yet, opting to wait for the right moment. Seems that moment has dropped upon them tonight. </p><p>Namjoon meets each thrust, quickly feeling unsatisfied. He unlatches their lips and grins wickedly at the elder. Jin narrows his eyes in suspicion, when he feels himself being lifted up and instinctually wraps his arms and legs around the boy like a koala, squawking in surprise.</p><p>Namjoon carries Jin to his bedroom, slamming the door shut with his foot and dropping the elder on the bed, crawling up his body like a predator. </p><p>Jin shivers at the look of primal hunger in Namjoon's eyes, hooded and dark. </p><p>Reaching forward, Namjoon runs his fingers up under Jin’s shirt, letting his hands roam the expanse of Jin’s torso. Slowly, he drags his fingers to Jin’s nipples, and pinches each in his fingers, rolling them. </p><p>Jin moans as he bucks his hips up slightly, searching for friction. Namjoon smirks, then places a gentle kiss on the elders clothed erection. Jin whines, and weakly snaps, “yah! Is this how you treat a hyung? Take my damn pants off!” </p><p>Not needing to be told twice, Namjoon hooks his fingers under the waistband of Jin’s sweatpants and underwear, pulling them down slowly. When he pulls them off and throws them to the floor, he looks back up and groans. </p><p>Jin has the most beautiful dick he’s ever laid eyes upon. Long and pink, veins prominent as it strains for attention. Namjoon dives forward and takes Jin in one fell swoop, tongue sweeping the underside as he lowers himself down and begins relaxing his throat. </p><p>Jin lets out a choked sob as he feels Namjoon’s wet heat enclosing around his erection, hips jumping at the sudden stimulation. Namjoon lays an arm across Jin’s pelvis, holding his hips down as he swallows around the elder. </p><p>Jin nearly screams at the sudden tightening around the head of his cock, sobbing as Namjoon’s hums around him, causing vibrations to shoot up into his abdomen, a white hot coil tightening behind his navel. </p><p>Namjoon lifts up and off with a pop, grinning up at Jin who has his head thrown back, veins in his neck straining. Raising his head weakly to look down at Namjoon, Jin gasps, “fucking hell Namjoon, that was- I’ve never had- fuck, I need you inside me right now.” </p><p>Jin all but rips his shirt open and off his body, baring himself completely and lunging forward to tear Namjoon’s shirt and sweats off as well. When Jin sees Namjoon, he gulps audibly. Namjoon isn’t the widest, but he's definitely the longest the elder has ever had. </p><p>Namjoon grins at the look on Jin’s face, and he leans over to kiss the elder gently. Breaking the kiss, Namjoon reached over the side of the bed and brought out a small box from underneath it. Opening the lid, he pulls out a generously sized bottle of lube and a couple condoms. </p><p>Jin scoots up the bed, laying his head on Namjoon’s pillows and opening his legs fully to Namjoon. Groaning at the sight, Namjoon leans over and drops kisses down his body, licking and nipping marks from his neck to his pelvis and nosing into Jin’s pubic hair. </p><p>Namjoon reaches over for one of his pillows and slides it underneath Jin’s hips. Hooking Jin’s legs over his shoulders, the elder has just enough time to confusedly mumble out, “Joon what are you- <i>ah!</i>” </p><p>Namjoon flattens his tongue over Jin’s pretty pink hole, then mercilessly dives his tongue deep into his hyung. Jin throws his arms out, gripping the sheets in white knuckles, moaning a string of curses. </p><p>Namjoon looks up to see Jin’s eyes trained on the sight beneath him, cock twitching at the sight of his boyfriend eating his ass like a gold miner looks for treasure. Grinning around his tongue, Namjoon brings his hand up and inserts one lubed finger into Jin’s fluttering hole. </p><p>Jin bucks at the intrusion, and Namjoon swirls his finger around maddeningly. <i>”Fuck, Joonie, God, please!”</i> </p><p>Groaning at the elder’s begging, he removes his tongue and inserts a second finger, scissoring the elder open and curling his fingers, searching. Jin lets out a shout and Namjoon knows he's found it. </p><p>Namjoon smirks wickedly and assaults the little bundle of nerves inside Jin’s body, causing the elder to moan brokenly and arch his back, hips twitching at the sensitivity of the little gland. </p><p>Adding a third finger, Namjoon pumps his fingers in and out of Jin’s ass, reaching around to take hold of the elders neglected cock and pumping that as well. Jin pants heavily as he squirms under the boy and gasps, “I’m- fuck- Joon, <i>fuck me!</i>”</p><p>Namjoon groans and pulls out his fingers, reaching over shakily for the condom beside him. As he rips open the packet and slides it down his cock, he admires the elder boy beneath him. Long body with pale skin and soft muscles, Jin looks like a god. Namjoon’s cock twitches at the sight underneath him. </p><p>Pressing his erection to the elders entry, Namjoon bends down to pull Jin into a heated kiss, inching his way into him. </p><p>Jin moans through the pleasure and pain, wrapping his arms around Namjoon’s neck and turning his head slightly to slot their lips together more firmly. Fully seated, Namjoon moves to kiss Jin’s neck and down to his collarbone, nipping over every available piece of skin. </p><p>Jin rakes his fingernails down Namjoon’s back, relishing in the feeling of the cock inside him. He’s never felt so full so <i>deep</i> before and he loves the feeling. </p><p>“Shit- Joonie- fuck you feel so good-.” </p><p>Namjoon pulls out to the tip, and pistons back in as he watches Jin’s face for pain. He finds nothing but ecstasy painted on his features, so he repeats the move over and over, bringing the elder to an incoherent mess of limbs beneath him. </p><p>Jin throws his arms around Namjoon’s neck and lowers his hands to grip the youngers shoulder blades, sinking his nails deep causing the younger to moan loudly at the mixture of pain and pleasure. </p><p>“Joon- Joon- I’m c-close-” </p><p>Namjoon plants his hands steadier beside Jin’s head and begins to piston faster into the boy, changing direction and aiming straight for the elders prostate. Jin almost breaks his spine as he bows nearly in half at the pleasure, cumming with a scream. </p><p>Namjoon thrusts in twice more and sinks his teeth into the elders neck and shoulder junction as he releases into the condom with a loud moan. </p><p>Namjoon’s arms turn to jelly and they buckle, causing him to fall onto Jin with a grunt. Jin giggles dazedly as he raises a shaky hand to run through the boy’s damp hair affectionately. </p><p>“Joon?” </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Would it be too soon to tell you that I think I love you?” </p><p>Namjoon raised his head in shock, and at the nervous but sincere smile on Jin’s face, Namjoon grinned so brightly it rivaled Hoseok. And he isn’t nicknamed Sunshine for no reason. </p><p>“No, it wouldn’t, because I think I’ve loved you from day one.” </p><p>***</p><p>Seven months pass, and not a soul could tell you if they had seen one of the boys too far from the other when not in class. </p><p>Namjoon’s friends had been ecstatic when they found out about Namjoon taking the next step of their relationship. Taehyung and Hoseok had both collected money from a scowling Jungkook and Jimin. </p><p>Hoseok laughed loudly at their expressions, and Taehyung said, “I told you not to doubt me. He’s my <i>brother</i>. I knew it was only a matter of time.”</p><p>Jin had fit into their group rather well. He had warmed up to Yoongi with their similar personalities, and all but declared that Jungkook was now his unofficial child. </p><p>The school year comes to a close, and Namjoon decided to ask Jin to move in with him. He talked to Taehyung about it, and Taehyung encouraged it. “I could ask Kookie if he wants to move in together! That would be amazing!” </p><p>Later that day at University, Namjoon had nervously walked to his boyfriend and wrapped him in his arms. </p><p>Laughing, Jin squeezed him back and asked, “what’s up, Joon? You look terrified.”</p><p>Pulling back suddenly, Jin looks up at him in panic and yells, “you aren’t breaking up with me, right?! This isn’t some last hug or whatever?!” </p><p>A look of shock crosses Namjoon’s features and calms Jin down some. “No, if I were to break up with you, which I have no plans of by the way, it wouldn’t be at school in front of all our peers.” </p><p>Relief floods Jin’s face, and he smiles sheepishly at the younger. “Sorry…” </p><p>Namjoon chuckles and grabs his hand, walking to a nearby stone table in the courtyard. Settling down, he pulls Jin close and wraps an arm around the elders waist. </p><p>“No… I was going to ask you later but I don’t want you to dwell on why I look nervous. Here it is. I want to ask if you would like to move in with me after we graduate in a month. Taehyung is going to ask Jungkook to move in somewhere with him and I don’t doubt that boy’s answer for a second, so I-” </p><p>He’s cut off with a pair of lips. </p><p>At the words “move in with me,” Jin’s brain short-circuited. As Namjoon continued to babble, Jin had to manually restart his heart, his brain and every cell that froze in their tracks. </p><p>Lunging forward, Jin crashed his lips into Namjoon’s, effectively shutting him up. Namjoon grinned into the kiss and pulled Jin closer. Detaching for air, Namjoon grinned and said, “does that mean yes?” </p><p>***</p><p>Taehyung helped his brother and Jin move into their apartment, Jin taking over as site manager. </p><p>“That table needs to go over there, no not against the wall in the middle, right. Oh! That couch needs to be moved over there-” </p><p>Namjoon left the elder alone, opting to just lug in Jin’s boxes and move out Taehyungs, since both boys decided to just move on the same day and save all the hassle. Their friends had been divided, Jungkook and Jimin would help Taehyung since they were stronger, and Hoseok would help with Yoongi at Namjoon’s since Jin was pickier.</p><p>Eventually, the seven boys had swapped out Taehyung’s furniture for Jins, making Taehyung’s old bedroom into a guest bedroom. Taehyung and Jungkook had found an apartment near Seoul University, halfway between the school and Namjoon. </p><p>Plopping himself down on their couch, which had been moved at least four times, Namjoon let out a loud sigh of relief. “What’s wrong, Joonie? Tired?” </p><p>Namjoon reached out his hands, eyes still closed, and made grabby hands at the elder, motioning for the elder to come to him. </p><p>Jin giggled and strode over, settling down on the couch and allowing Namjoon to curl against his side, letting out a content sigh. Jin grins down at the younger fondly, threading his fingers through the boy's hair. </p><p>Softly, Jin kisses the crown of Namjoon’s head, whispering, “I love you Joonie. Are you happy? We’re beginning the next chapter of our lives.” </p><p>Namjoon smiled sleepily and mumbled, “I love you too, Jinnie. I’m very happy. I’m ready to live with my soulmate.” </p><p>The pair went to bed shortly after the rest of their friends left, leaving the unpacked boxes in the living room to be organized tomorrow. Taehyung had taken all of his bedroom belongings, but most of the living room things were Namjoon’s. </p><p>They gifted the couch to Taehyung and Jungkook, since Jins was more comfortable and newer, and Jungkook’s was old and falling apart. </p><p>A lot of the kitchen utensils and dishes were given to the younger boys as well, since Jin was basically an unofficial chef and had kitchen quality everything. </p><p>The next Saturday, Taehyung and Jungkook invite the pair to see their new apartment. Namjoon and Jin coo as they look into rooms all throughout the place, and congratulate the couple on their new arrangements. </p><p>Namjoon feels a prickling behind his eyes as he takes in the living room. Taehyung knows his brother well enough to see the mask being set into place, and he walks to the taller, wrapping his arms around him. </p><p>“I’m going to miss living with you, Joonie. Whenever you want me to come kick your ass at Mario Kart, just give me a call and I’ll be there.” </p><p>Namjoon laughs, albeit a little watery, and wraps his arms around his brother tightly. “And when you need someone to hold you if Jungkook is at work or something during a thunderstorm you let me know. I’ll be here in a flash. Pun intended.” </p><p>Taehyung giggles and steps back. He looks at his brother and Jin, and feels a warm happy feeling bubble in his gut. He wonders vaguely if this is what Namjoon feels when he sees himself and Jungkook together. Happiness for someone you love’s own happiness, shining in their eyes as they gaze at each other. </p><p>Jungkook steps up beside Taehyung and curls an arm around the elders waist, holding him comfortingly but seeming distractedly. “We want to see what you guys ended up doing with the apartment. With Jin in charge, I’m sure the place doesn’t look anything the same.” </p><p>Namjoon chuckles and looks at Jin in fondness. “Yes, he completely rearranged the kitchen, and the living room didn’t need much improvement.” </p><p>Jin smiles at his boyfriend, and turns to tell Taehyung, “yes, the living room still has those bookshelves full of books. But I had him work with me, and we emptied a few shelves to put pictures and knick knacks on. I thought he was going to cry when we moved them to the guest bedroom bookshelves.” </p><p>Namjoon laughs outright at the eye roll his boyfriend shoots at the younger pair. Taehyung grins widely at Jin, exclaiming, “wow! That’s quite the feat. He’s even more protective over his books than me!” </p><p>Now Namjoon rolls his eyes, saying, “now that’s just not true and you know it. Don’t spout lies. Come on, grab your shoes and let's go. You can stay for dinner too, if you want.” </p><p> </p><p>The bus ride back to the apartment was short lived and unexciting. As the boys were taking off their shoes, footsteps echo down toward them and Namjoon looks at Jin in alarm, the elder doing the same. </p><p>Namjoon sighs in relief as he spots Yoongi emerging from the kitchen, grumbling, “finally. Did you forget that you told me to come over today, Joon? I could have been at the studio this whole time, you ass.” </p><p>Namjoon’s mouth falls open in horror as he exclaims, “oh shit! I’m so sorry, Taehyung asked me to come over and we went out there and I thought that there was something I was forgetting but I thought it was just me and-” </p><p>Yoongi holds up his hands and says, “Jesus Namjoon, chill I’m not angry. I was late coming anyway, I’ve only been here for half an hour.” </p><p>Namjoon breathes in relief as he walks in and steps into the kitchen. “Does anyone want tea or coffee? We have water too, if that’s preferrable.” </p><p>Taehyung and Jungkook both opt for black tea, Yoongi and Jin both coffee, and Namjoon alone drinks water. </p><p>The three newcomers walk through the apartment, and Taehyung exclaims, “wow! It looks so much different! It really needed a woman’s touch.” </p><p>
  <i>”YAH!”</i>
</p><p>“Sorry, hyung, just kidding.” </p><p>Namjoon and Yoongi chuckle fondly over the exchange, and Yoongi turns to Namjoon. “So you’re happy, now? I don’t have to worry about you not eating?” </p><p>Namjoon grins and looks over at Jin. “No, I have a good oncologist chef who takes care of me, now. But I still worry about you. You’re almost worse than me. If you didn’t value food and sleep so much I’d be worried you’d wither away.” </p><p>Yoongi smacks him on the shoulder in mock irritation at the comment, turning to the hallway and walking into the guest bedroom. </p><p>Namjoon follows behind, taking another look around the room proudly. Yoongi grins at the look on the younger’s face, saying, “so you turned this into a half office, half guest bedroom, huh?” </p><p>Namjoon nods and points to the desk. “I figure I could jot down some ideas I get in the middle of the night here for your songs if you want them, and I can do some paperwork when and if I ever need to work from home. Same for Jin. We’re keeping all our study and work related books in here on these bookshelves-” </p><p>He points to the bookshelves lining two entire walls, “-and then some fiction books that didn’t have room in the living room. So if anyone needs to read while they stay they have plenty that aren’t about psychology or medicine.” </p><p>Yoongi nods as he looks around at the books, looking up to Namjoon and giving him a soft smile. “I’m happy for you, Joon. I know I’m not the best at… emotions… but I could see how sad you were before Seokjin. I’m glad you found someone to make you happy.” </p><p>Namjoon beams down at his best friend, his brother, and hugs him tight. </p><p>“Yah, let's go back out into the living room.” Yoongi says, faking annoyance. Namjoon steps back, grinning, and they walk back out into the living room. </p><p>Jin calls out to Namjoon, “why did you invite these brats to eat with us? So ungrateful.” </p><p>Namjoon looks confusedly to his brother, and the younger is chortling into his hand. Jungkook looks up at Namjoon, and clearifies, “Jin said he wanted to make samgyeopsal, but Tae wants bibimbap-” Jin interrupts the younger with, “and we don’t have all the ingredients for that! I don’t have bean sprouts <i>or</i> cucumber.” </p><p>Namjoon laughs and tells Taehyung, “well, if you’re insistent on bibimbap then you need to go to the store. Otherwise, we’re having samgyeopsal. You choose…?” </p><p> </p><p>Two hours later, and after Namjoon loses spectacularly at Mario Kart to Jungkook and Taehyung alike, the group sit around to eat samgyeopsal. Jin places a bowl of kimchi on the table, and sits down beside Namjoon and begins to dig in.</p><p>Discussion is scarce as everyone fills themself full of pork, rice and kimchi. Taehyung stuffs one more piece of pork into his mouth and sits back, groaning. </p><p>“I told you to take it slow. You’d think after all these years you’d know better, hm?” Namjoon says playfully. </p><p>Taehyung glares weakly at his brother, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. “That was really good, Jin-hyung. Thank you.” says Jungkook. </p><p>Jin beams at the boy, and turns to Yoongi. “Did you like it, too? Is there something that needs to be worked on at all?” </p><p>With a confused look at Namjoon, he looks back at Jin and says hesitantly, “no? It was good. I love pork. Well, pretty much any meat, really.” </p><p>Namjoon swallows his bundle of rice, and says, “Jin-hyung just likes to get feedback so he knows what to work on, if anything.” </p><p>Yoongi nods in understanding, turning his face back down to his plate and stuffing another piece of pork and kimchi into his mouth. </p><p>“So Joonie, have you christened the rest of the house yet now that we don’t have rules about that stuff?” Taehyung asks, wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>Namjoon glares at his brother, Jin flushing red. “Not that it’s any of your <i>concern,</i> but no. We haven’t really had time to do much this week but unpack and go to work, just to come home exhausted and go to bed.” </p><p>Taehyung smirks at his brother, and says, “Jungkook and I haven’t left a single surface left untainted this week.” </p><p>Jungkook looks mortified at his boyfriend’s announcement and hits him on the shoulder. <i>”Hyung!</i> They don’t need to know that!” </p><p>Namjoon grimaces and sets his chopsticks down. “Well that’s enough for me to lose my appetite. I really needed that mental image in my head. God I sat on your <i>couch!”</i> </p><p>Jin, ever the retaliator, offhandedly states, “we fucked this morning in the shower.” </p><p>Silence blankets the dining room table. </p><p>Sighing, Yoongi sets down his chopsticks and carries his plate and cup into the kitchen, grumbling about, <i>”like I needed that mental image in my head…”</i> </p><p>Taehyung stares at Jin in shock, having never heard the elder speak so crassly, then promptly bursts into laughter. Jungkook even giggles a little at the exchange, and soon enough everyone in the apartment is bent over laughing at the stupidity of the situation. Even Yoongi can be heard laughing in the kitchen. </p><p>Namjoon smacks Taehyung upside the head as he stands and walks into the kitchen, Jin right behind him. </p><p>“What? I was only giving him a taste of his own medicine.” Jin chuckled out.</p><p>Namjoon rolled his eyes and set his plate in the sink, turning to look at Jin fondly. Jin sets his plate on top of Namjoon’s and walks into his chest, wrapping his arms around the younger. </p><p>Namjoon bends down and places a soft kiss on Jin’s mouth, humming happily when he feels Jin kiss back. Suddenly, there’s a little more tongue to be considered soft and gentle, and they hear Taehyung clearing his throat and Yoongi looking at them disgustedly. “You didn’t see me standing here the whole time?”  </p><p>Namjoon pulls away reluctantly, and upon seeing the dark look in Jin’s eyes, he looks at Taehyung and Yoongi and moves forward quickly. </p><p>“I love you, I love all of you, but I’m kicking you out.” </p><p>The three guests get ushered out of the apartment, and they stand in the hallway stunned. </p><p>“Did that asshole just throw us out to get laid?” Yoongi says in disbelief. </p><p>Jungkook nods his head, still looking baffled, when Taehyung bursts into loud laughter. Soon, the other two are joining in and walking down the hall in the direction of the elevator, going to their homes and enjoying their Saturday. </p><p>Inside, Namjoon tugs Jin down the hallway in the direction of their bedroom and tosses Jin onto the bed unceremoniously, slamming the door and crawling on top of him. </p><p>“Y’know, I don’t think your brother is going to let you live that down anytime soon.” </p><p>Namjoon grins and says through the kisses he litters on the elders neck, “frankly my dear, I don’t give a damn.” </p><p>***</p><p>Three years pass, and the couple move through ups and downs like any normal couple. They fight over small things, they fight over big things, then they have make-up sex. The past three years have been the happiest of Namjoon’s life, and he wouldn’t trade his life for the world. </p><p>It’s a Tuesday morning, and Namjoon finds himself leaving work early. It had been a stressful Monday the day before, so he decided to take advantage of the short day and take lunch to Jin. The cool fall air blows his hair around his face, his suit jacket shuddering in the wind.</p><p>He stops by their favorite noodle place, picking up Jin some naengmyeon and himself some kalguksu. Hopping on the bus, he takes his phone out of his pocket and sends a text to Jin asking what he’s up to. </p><p>The bus ride to Gangnam-gu passes quickly and he doesn’t receive a response from Jin. <i>Must be busy…</i> he thinks. </p><p>As he walks through the doors into the hospital, walks straight to the elevator and presses the button for the oncology department. When he reaches the front desk, the receptionist looks confused and shocked to see him. </p><p>“Hello! Is Jin around?” </p><p>The receptionist Taeyong stares at him, and asks, “Namjoon-hyung? What are you doing here?” </p><p>Namjoon stares back in confusion, and says, “bringing Jin lunch? Is he in surgery or something?” </p><p>Taeyong’s face spasms in sudden understanding, and his lips purse.</p><p>“Namjoon-hyung, I’m sorry but if you’re here to bother Jin-hyung I’ll have to ask you to leave. I like you, but Jin-hyung has moved on, so you should too.” </p><p>Namjoon feels a prickle of stunned irritation light up his spine, and he says, through his teeth, “moved on from what? What the hell are you talking about Lee Taeyong?” </p><p>Suddenly, Taeyong’s firm look melts into confusion. “The breakup? Jin said you guys broke up a couple months ago?” </p><p>Ice stabs through his heart, fills his veins, as he stares in disbelief at the poor man in front of him. Taeyong suddenly looks extremely uncomfortable, as he quietly says, “you guys didn’t actually break up, did you…” </p><p>Namjoon shakes his head no, and sets the food down on the front desk. “He told you… That we broke up? Why? What? We <i>live</i> together! Has he-” cutting himself off, he takes a deep breath, and continues. “Taeyong-ah. Has Seokjin been leaving with another man.” </p><p>The question is spoken more of as a sentence, as Namjoon already suspects he knows the answer. Taeyong’s face fills with sadness, and his eyes tear up as he says, “yes.” </p><p>Namjoon stumbles back and into a chair along the wall, setting his head in his hands and feeling a violent urge to throw up. The room is spinning and he feels numb. So, so numb and he can’t get a grasp of reality anymore. Every feeling, every thought has stumbled to a stop as waves of confusion, anger, pain, and sorrow crash against the walls in his head. </p><p>Taeyong stumbles out of his chair and drops to his knees beside the elder, placing a hand on Namjoon’s shoulder, and another on his knee. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, hyung! I didn’t mean- I didn’t think he would- God, I’m so so sorry.” </p><p>Suddenly, the urge to get up, to flee fills his body and he stands abruptly, startling Taeyong. “Hyung…?” </p><p>Namjoon looks around with a lost expression on his face, breaking Taeyong’s heart. “I need to go… See Yoongi… Get out of here…” Namjoon mumbles to himself. </p><p>“What? No! You’re in no fit state to go anywhere, Namjoon-hyung!” </p><p>Namjoon looks at Taeyong finally now, and his eyes clear slightly. “I’m sorry I put you in the middle of this situation, Taeyong-ah. I need to go though. I can’t- I need to get out of this building.” </p><p>Taeyong bites his lip and nods hesitantly. “Wait! What about your food?” </p><p>Namjoon looks to the counter and the bag of noodles, and he feels his stomach churn. “I can’t even think about that right now. I don’t care what you do with it. Throw it away for all I care.”</p><p>Turning, Namjoon takes quick steps back to the elevator and throws himself in it, stabbing the ground floor button with his finger. Another jolt runs through his stomach and he has to bend over to prevent himself from being sick in the elevator. </p><p>He didn’t know where it had all gone wrong. They had hugged and kissed this morning before they went to work. They had sex in bed the night before. There was absolutely no sign to indicate Jin was unhappy or even sleeping with another man. </p><p>He walks to the bus stop in a daze, just barely choosing the right bus for the right direction. As he rides in the direction of Yoongi’s apartment, he feels silent, hot tears create tracks down his cheeks. </p><p>The pain of the recent news tunnels through his heart with a pickaxe and he wraps his arms around himself, bending forward and trying to hold himself together through the pain. </p><p>A quiet sob bubbles in his chest and he presses a hand to his mouth to stifle the sound. An elderly woman across the aisle looks at him in pity, reaching into her purse to fish out a package of tissues.</p><p>“Here, honey, you need these more than I do.” </p><p>Namjoon looks down at the little package, and feels fresh tears slide down his cheeks. He looks to the woman and smiles a watery thank you, taking a tissue out and wiping it across his cheek. </p><p>The bus finally pulls up a block away from Yoongi’s apartment buildings, and he trudges down the sidewalk, still holding his torso together like the force of his heartbreak might shatter through his ribcage and burst onto the street in colors of red and white.</p><p>Walking into the building, Namjoon walks swiftly to the elevator and shoots up to his best friend’s floor. The entire trip is a distant haze as he makes his way to the door. </p><p>He fishes out his keychain and unlocks the elders door, walking into the living room and being enveloped by silence as he shuts the front door. He listens quietly for any sound, and hears none. Yoongi must still be asleep, meaning he probably went to bed early this morning. </p><p>Or he might not be home. He really hopes that’s not the case. </p><p>Walking down the hallway in the direction of Yoongi’s bedroom, he opens the door a crack and peers in. On the bed, Yoongi is curled on his side, mouth open slightly. Namjoon prays the elder will forgive him for waking him up, given the current situation, and walks fully into the room, closing the door. </p><p>Namjoon walks around to the other side of the bed and lowers himself down on the side, curling up behind Yoongi and hugging an extra pillow tight to his chest. </p><p>Yoongi stirs slightly as he feels the bed dipping behind him, raising his head slightly to look around in confusion. Turning onto his back and raising himself up onto his elbows, he turns his head to look down and sees Namjoon. </p><p>Looking up, Namjoon looks into Yoongi’s irritated and still half asleep face, and in a tiny voice whispers a broken, “sorry…” </p><p>Yoongi blinks a few times and frowns. He looks down at Namjoon, really and truly looks, and his eyes widen in alarm. </p><p>Namjoon has a red tear swollen face, and red eyes looking up at him distantly. The boy is curled into himself, seemingly trying to make himself curl into the smallest ball possible. And to top the cake, Yoongi <i>knows</i> that Namjoon would <i>never</i> crawl into bed with him while he’s asleep. Or for any reason, really. </p><p>Yoongi slides back down the bed and lays on his side, facing Namjoon. He raises his hand and runs his fingers through Namjoon’s hair, knowing the feeling calms the younger down. Namjoon closes his eyes and leans into the touch, another stream of tears falling down his cheeks. </p><p>“Joon? What happened?” Yoongi asks softly. </p><p>Namjoon opens his eyes and looks up at Yoongi. He opens his mouth to respond, and bursts into tears. Sobs burst through the dam he created, as he curls further into himself and feels his entire soul shatter into pieces. </p><p>Yoongi jumps in alarm as he watches this, leaning forward and panicking, not knowing what to do. Never in the 15-16 years they’ve known each other has Yoongi seen Namjoon break down like this. He looks as if…</p><p>“Namjoon is your mother okay? Your father? Jin?” </p><p>At Jin’s name, Namjoon lets out another sob, louder than the rest. He grips the pillow tighter, knuckles turning white. Yoongi runs through possible scenarios in his head, and lands on the most likely. </p><p>Sighing, Yoongi wraps his arms around the younger, pulling him into his chest. Namjoon clings to Yoongi’s shirt like his life depended on it, clinging to the man he loves like a brother in desperation as he feels himself shatter into pieces and scatter in the wind. </p><p>“He- hyung, he- fuck, <i>he’s cheating on me!”</i></p><p>Yoongi feels himself halt, in every movement. A dangerous rage washes through him, as he carefully asks, “what?” </p><p>“Taeyong told me- he told me that Jin told everyone we broke up two months ago. I- I asked if he had been seeing someone else… And Taeyong said yes…” </p><p>Yoongi continued threading his fingers through Namjoon’s hair, but in his head he was raging. How dare that tall idiot treat Namjoon this way. When Taehyung found out-</p><p>“Namjoon? Why didn’t you go to Taehyung’s?” </p><p>A look of embarrassment shows, and he says, “You’re the first person I thought of so I just came here…” </p><p>Yoongi feels a warmth blossom in his chest as the words sink in. Namjoon sniffles and pulls closer, seeking the comfort of Yoongi’s warmth. </p><p>Holding Namjoon close, Yoongi thinks the younger’s words over in his head. It had been almost four years since they met in that class. Namjoon had fallen for the boy, and he never showed signs of that horrible sickness, so the elder must have loved Namjoon back, at least in the beginning. </p><p>Gradually, Namjoon falls asleep in Yoongi’s arms as the elder continues to rake his fingers through the boy's soft blonde hair. When he hears the younger begin to snore, he rolls the boy onto his back. </p><p>Standing, Yoongi stretches and prepares for a trip to Namjoon’s apartment. The time is rounding 1 in the afternoon, so Yoongi dresses in his favorite pair of lazy skinny jeans and his Amsterdam shirt. </p><p>He walks to the other side of the bed, removing Namjoon’s jeans and jacket, helping to make the boy more comfortable. Namjoon has always been a heavy sleeper, so this poses no issue. Yoongi feels a hard rectangle in the pocket of Namjoon’s jeans and fishes the phone out. </p><p>He sets it on the side table for Namjoon to see when he wakes up, but at that moment the screen lights up with an incoming call. </p><p><i>Jinnie calling…</i> the screen reads. </p><p>Yoongi debates for a moment, then picks up the phone and presses it to his ear. He decides to feign ignorance for the time being, opting to see what the elder knows first. </p><p>
  <i>”Joonie? Joonie where are you? Taeyong said you came by the office, Joonie please I’m so sorry, please come back, I need to talk to you.”</i>
</p><p>Yoongi feels the familiar wave of rage crash against his system at the elders words, and spits, “Joon is asleep. He came to my place after he left your fucking hospital. Crawled into bed behind me and cried. Care to fucking explain?” </p><p>There’s a pause on the end of the line, then, <i>”he woke you up? Oh God, I really fucked up…”</i> </p><p>“Damn fucking straight you did.” Yoongi walks into his living room and perches on the edge of the couch, trying to be quiet so as to not wake Joon. “Now I want you to listen and I want you to listen good. </p><p>“I’m going to be at Joon’s apartment gathering some clothes for him. Unless you want a broken nose, I suggest you don’t be there. I expect Taehyung and the rest of them are going to be pretty pissed at you. Don’t bother calling again. Joon will contact you when he’s ready.” </p><p>Hanging up the phone, Yoongi takes a few quick breaths, and calls Taehyung. The line rings for a minute, then, <i>”Joonie! What’s up? Not at work?”</i></p><p>“Taehyung, listen, Namjoon is here at my place. Something happened, I need you and Jungkook to meet me at your old place as soon as you can. We need to discuss what happened.” </p><p>Taehyung is silent on the other line, and he hears some shuffling around. Then, <i>”Kihyun-hyung? I’m sorry, a family emergency is happening right now and I need to leave.”</i> </p><p>Yoongi hears a muffled response from his manager sounding sympathetic, and Taehyung answers Yoongi with, <i>”I’ll be straight over.”</i> </p><p>Taking the phone back to his bedroom and replacing it by the bedside, tugging a blanket over Namjoon’s snoring form and closing the bedroom door behind him. Grabbing his blue beanie and black leather jacket, Yoongi slips on his combat boots and heads out. </p><p>The busride to Namjoon’s apartment is short lived as Yoongi drifts into his mind. He can’t think of a single moment where Namjoon had complained about Jin doing something weird, or not coming home on time. And when he had met Jin for the occasional dinner with the rest of the group, or just seen him around the apartment when he dropped by to see Joon, he hadn’t seemed different in any way. </p><p>Namjoon had said Taeyong told him Jin said they broke up two months ago. So is that how long he’s been cheating on Joon, or what? Is it one man Jin is sleeping with, or multiple? Did he fall out of love with Namjoon or what? </p><p>When the bus pulls up to the curb across the street from Namjoon’s, Yoongi steps out and spots Taehyung and Jungkook walking into the building. Yoongi dashes across the street and Taehyung shoots his hand out to catch the elevator door before it could close. </p><p>“Yoongi! What’s going on? Is Namjoon okay? Is he at your place? Where’s Jin? What the fuck happened?” </p><p>Jungkook looks scared and his youth shows on his anxious face. Taehyung looks half angry, half terrified as he sees the look of murderous anger and determination on Yoongi’s face. </p><p>“He went to Jin’s earlier to drop off lunch or something, and the receptionist told him that Jin told everyone they had broken up two months prior. Namjoon obviously was upset, and asked the guy if Jin was cheating. Receptionist said yes. </p><p>“He came over to mine and crawled into bed with me, crying. I don’t think he wanted to wake me up, just wanted someone to be near. He’s asleep right now, I left him a note and he has his phone next to him if he needs anything.” </p><p>Taehyung stares at Yoongi, eyes unfocused. A spasm rocks through the man's body and his fists clench into white knuckled balls. Jungkook’s eyes tear up as he thinks of the pain that Namjoon must be going through right now. </p><p>“Jin isn’t going to be here, right?” Taehyung says, dangerously low, ice cold fractals between each word. </p><p>“I told him that it’s in his best interest to not be, unless he wants a fist to the jaw.” Yoongi growls. Taehyung nods in agreement, taking hold of Jungkook’s hand to ground himself before he flies off the handle.</p><p>Yoongi walks to the door and sticks the key into the lock, but the door swings open before he can turn the key. Jin stands in the doorway, a panicked look on his face. “Where is he? Where is Joon-”</p><p>Before Jin begins his sentence, Yoongi looks behind himself to Taehyung and the younger looks at him. Nodding imperceptibly, Yoongi steps to the side slightly and Taehyung moves forward, connecting his fist to Jin’s face. </p><p>Jin staggers back, and Yoongi yanks his key out of the bolt, stepping in after the pair. </p><p>“What the fuc-” Taehyung grabs Jin by the collar and snarls, “who the <i>fuck</i> do you think you are? Who the fuck do you think you are to be cheating on my brother?” </p><p>Jin’s eyes widen as he stares at Taehyung in fright. Smugly, Taehyung says coldly, “what? Didn’t expect this? I have a dark side, too, Kim Seokjin.” Jungkook moves to stand beside Yoongi, looking at the scene with a mixture of awe and fright. </p><p>Yoongi moves and pulls his face into an indifferent mask as he moves forward to step into the bedroom. He walks straight to the closet and pulls out a couple bags of Namjoon’s, and Jungkook follows him into the bedroom, beginning to pull out clothing from the wardrobe and the dressers.</p><p>Jungkook pauses as he lays a stack of underwear on the bed, and whispers, “you don’t think Tae will murder him, do you? We can leave him out there unattended?” </p><p>Yoongi scoffs and spits, “I don’t think I would mind much if he did murder him. Though I wouldn’t want to clean up the mess. But no, I don’t think he will murder him. Breaking bones, however, I’m not entirely sure.” </p><p>In the front, Taehyung snatches Jin by the collar and throws him onto the couch, bending over and getting in his face. “I don’t know what sort of piece of ass you found out there that you thought could possibly replace Joonie, but you fucked up big time, Seokjin.” </p><p>Jin shrinks back from the younger, opting to ignore the lack of honoraries, for obvious reasons. </p><p>“The only reason I haven’t broken more than your nose is because Joonie should have to choice on if he wants to do that or not. Knowing him, though, he won’t want us to hurt you. Not that you deserve his kindness.” </p><p>Yoongi and Jungkook walk back into the living room just then. Yoongi sets down the bag he carries, turns and walks into the guest bedroom. Looking to the desk, he spots Namjoon’s stacks of notebooks with lyrics written inside and snatches them up. </p><p>He walks into the kitchen and grabs a reusable bag from under the sink and throws the notebooks in them. Walking to the bookshelf, he picks out four of Namjoon’s favorite books and stuffs them in as well.  </p><p>“Namjoon will be by sometime to grab some more stuff with me, when he feels up to it. I suggest you stay at work. Namjoon is forgiving, but I am not.” Yoongi directs these words to Jin, using the lowest voice he can muster, introducing the sentence as threateningly as he can.</p><p>Jin shrinks further into the couch, looking much more scared of Yoongi than Taehyung. Yoongi looks over at Jin, and sneers in disgust. “I thought you were an alright man, Seokjin. Turns out you’re just a slut who doesn’t appreciate what he has when he still has it.” </p><p>Yoongi picks up the bag he sat by Jungkook and turns to leave. Making a last minute decision, he turns and back hands Jin across the cheek, quick as a whip. Jin whimpers, curling his arms around his head, ducking it into his lap. </p><p>Yoongi spits at Jin’s feet, and turns to exit the building. Taehyung stands and grabs the bag of books off the floor and follows Yoongi, Jungkook right behind him. </p><p>***</p><p>The boys ride back to Yoongi’s on the bus in silence. Jungkook takes hold of Taehyung’s hand, squeezing softly in reassurance as the man seethes in his seat. Yoongi plays out ways he could have made Jin suffer more, but always comes back to, <i>Namjoon would have been upset if you hurt him…</i> </p><p>When they reach Yoongi’s building, the elder holds the door open and follows the other two inside. Taehyung and Jungkook have only been to Yoongi’s a handful of times, always just meeting at Namjoon and Jins. Or, just Jin's, now. </p><p>After unlocking his door, he gently toes it open in case Namjoon is still asleep. Setting the bag down on the floor, Yoongi flips on the lights and jumps out of his skin when he sees Namjoon laying on the couch asleep. </p><p>Taehyung sets down the bag of clothes by the other, and takes in Namjoon’s appearance. His older brother, who always seemed to be untouchable, so invincible, looks so small and broken in this moment. </p><p>Namjoon has his legs curled slightly to his chest. It looks like he was in a ball when he fell asleep, but the ball unraveled slowly as his muscles relaxed. His cheeks and nose were scarlet with tears, and his eyes looked slightly swollen. </p><p>Heartbroken at the sight of Namjoon, his big brother Joonie, Taehyung walks to his side and drops to his knees. He cards his fingers through Namjoon’s hair and rests his chin on the crown of the elders head. </p><p>Yoongi goes into the kitchen and sets a kettle to boil on the stove, then moves Namjoon’s bags into his guest bedroom. It’s possible the boy may want to sleep with Yoongi for a few nights to keep from feeling so alone, but it’s good to give him the choice. </p><p>He looks around the room and turns on the light. Sighing, he walks to the closet and takes down the sheets, turning to put them on the bed. He rarely ever has visitors, so there’s never a need to keep sheets on the bed to just collect dust. </p><p>When he finishes, he walks out to the kitchen, figuring the water should be plenty boiled. Grabbing down three cups, he throws two tea bags into the kettle to seap and walks to the living room, carrying the tray of cups and the kettle, setting it on the coffee table. </p><p>Jungkook at some point moved to the loveseat beside the couch, whispering to Taehyung, who had moved Namjoon to lay his head in his little brother’s lap, as Taehyung cards his fingers through his hair. Yoongi smiles a little at the scene, never having seen the younger in such a motherly setting. </p><p>Upon seeing Yoongi, Taehyung looks over at the elder and smiles at the elder sadly, as he says, “thank you, Yoongi, for calling me.” </p><p>Taken aback, Yoongi says, “of course I called you, Taehyung. You’re his brother.” </p><p>Taehyung nods, and replies, “yes, but I’m thanking you for calling right away. For asking me to meet you at the apartment to help. You didn’t wait until later or tomorrow, you asked me to help and I appreciate that. Better than what Jin had ever done, that’s for sure.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>Taehyung grimaces, and looks down at his brother, as he pulls his eyebrows together and responds. “Remember back when Joonie broke his leg? He was on a ladder or something, which I don’t know why Jin let him get on that thing anyway, but whatever.  </p><p>“Well, it really pissed me off that he didn’t tell any of us until that next day. I should have known immediately, at the very least. He didn’t call our parents or me or anyone, he just took care of it for that day and let Joonie sit in the hospital drugged out for an entire day without us.” </p><p>Yoongi nods at the memory and scowls at his hands. “Yeah, I remember that. Joon was irritated that he didn’t call you or your parents either.” </p><p>Taehyung looks up at Yoongi for a minute, thinking. “Yoongi?” </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“Do you know why he didn’t come to me? Not that- not that you’re unimportant…” </p><p>Yoongi nods slowly, pouring tea for each of his guests and himself. </p><p>“I asked, but he just said I was the first person he thought of, so he just came here.” Seeing the look that crosses Tae’s features, Yoongi hurries to continue. “I don’t think that means he loves me over you! I don’t know, I didn’t really push the issue.” </p><p>Nodding, Taehyung looks back down at his brother, and Jungkook reaches out to pat his arm. “I don’t think he loves me over you, that’s not it. I feel like… he just didn’t want me to see him like this. He’s always been my big brother, always been my rock. I don’t think he wants me to think he’s weak, which he’s not. He’s the strongest person I know.” </p><p>Namjoon shifts in his sleep, and he murmurs, “Tae…” which causes Taehyung to smile down adoringly at his brother and coo at the cuteness. “Aw, he heard my voice and recognized me!” </p><p>“No, I heard your voice and woke up, Tae.” They all stop as they watch Namjoon turn on his side and sit up, leaning on Taehyung for support. Taehyung smiles and wraps an arm around Namjoon’s shoulders, pulling him close and silently telling him that he’s there. </p><p>Looking around the room, he smiles tiredly at Jungkook and Yoongi, resting his head wearily on Taehyung’s shoulder. “Yoongi called you two over?” </p><p>“No, he called us to your old place and we grabbed some of your things, then we came over.” </p><p>Namjoon nodded, then snapped his head up to look at Taehyung. “You went to my apartment? Did you… Um…” </p><p>“Yes, we ran into him.” Taehyung says, trying to hide the bitter anger in his voice, and failing miserably. </p><p>Namjoon bites his lip and looks over at Yoongi in question. “I called them when you fell asleep. Well, Jin called as I was tucking you in, and I used your phone to call them.” </p><p>“What- what did Jin say?” Namjoon asked in a small voice. </p><p>“He asked where you were. Seems he talked to Taeyong before calling you.” </p><p>“And was he there at the apartment?” </p><p>“Yes. I told him not to be, but the dipshit was there anyway. Taehyung took care of it.” </p><p>Namjoon looked over at Taehyung and sighed. “He’s not dead, is he?” </p><p>Grimacing, Taehyung said, “no, but he doesn’t deserve anything less, I don’t think. I broke his nose and yelled at him, and Yoongi backhanded him. Satisfying to watch, really.” </p><p>Namjoon thought about Jin being punched in the nose and slapped, and he felt a sort of sorrow as he pictured Jin cowering from his best friend and his brother. </p><p>“I shouldn’t feel bad about that, but I do.” Yoongi moved to sit down beside him, handing him a mug of the hot tea and patted his knee. “You loved him for close to four years, Joonie, it’s understandable.” </p><p>Standing, Yoongi walks into the kitchen to grab another cup and walks back to make himself a cup of tea. Taehyung and Jungkook are sipping on theirs along with Namjoon, so the group sit in silence. </p><p>Suddenly Yoongi hears a quiet gasp and all heads turn to Jungkook who looks up sheepishly from his phone. </p><p>“I’m sorry, my friend kept texting me, he wouldn’t stop.” </p><p>Taehyung tilts his head in curiosity, and Jungkook answers, “it’s Yugyeom, he told me that BamBam has Hanahaki disease.” </p><p>Taehyung’s jaw drops in horror, with Namjoon and Yoongi looking sympathetically to the younger. Taehyung recovers and says, “it has to be Yugyeom, right? Doesn’t he like BamBam, too?” </p><p>Jungkook shrugs, and says, “I don’t know, but he’s freaking out. Crap, he’s calling, I’m sorry hyung.” </p><p>Grimacing and smiling apologetically, he answers his phone and stands. Placing his hand over the mic, he says quietly to Taehyung, “I’ll be right back, I’ll try to hurry.” </p><p>Namjoon turns his attention back to his tea, and says, “that sucks for the kid. I’m sorry about your friend. I hope you’re right that that Yugyeom friend of yours loves him back, if he’s indeed the target of the kids affections.” </p><p>Taehyung smiles and says, “I think they will. You haven’t seen the way they look at each other. They’re definitely going to end up together.” </p><p>Setting his cup down, Taehyung turns to his brother and says, “I know you aren’t okay, but if you want to talk about anything you can talk to me or Yoongi, you know that, right? Hell, Jungkook would listen to you for hours if you asked him to, he loves you like we do.” </p><p>Namjoon feels his eyes tear up as he looks up quickly at Taehyung. “It was a shock. I wasn’t expecting- I just didn’t think that this would happen, ever. Taeyong was so horrified, I need to call him one day and make sure he knows I’m not angry with him.” </p><p>“You said something about him earlier, too.” Yoongi points out gently. </p><p>“Yeah, I went up there to drop some lunch off for him, right? I got off early, so I went over to surprise him. Taeyong was surprised to see me, he reproached me for showing up, because he thought J-Jin and I weren’t dating. </p><p>“He told me that I needed to move on, and that Jin had, and I yelled at him because I was so confused. He thought I was being a stalkerish ex. When he saw how genuine my confusion was, he deflated and got confused himself.” </p><p>Sniffling, Namjoon wiped his cheeks with his hands, and continued. “So, when he realized I was serious, he told me. God, you should have seen his face, if it had been any other scenario I’d have felt bad for him. But, Jin told them all that we broke up two months ago. </p><p>“He’d been seeing someone else there at the hospital and I never knew. He never even hinted to something being wrong, you know? Literally nothing was different in those last two months or the months before it. I’m a psychologist, I’d have seen, right?” </p><p>He was crying silently now, beyond caring about the tears running down his face now. Taehyung’s eyes flashed irate before he gently pulled his brother into him, turning to face the elder and guiding his face into the crook of his neck. Namjoon grabbed fistfulls of Taehyung’s shirt and sobbed into his shoulder. </p><p>Yoongi watched in helpless despair, watched his best friend of basically forever cry his heart empty. Sounds of sorrow and pain escaped his heart into hiccups of hysteria as he lost his grasp on reality in his little brother’s shirt. </p><p>Memories of Jin invaded his mind, tightening his heart painfully, as the need for air clenched his lungs in double pain. Pictures of Jin smiling up at him lovingly assault his mind, vines of agony twist their way up from the pit of Namjoon’s belly to his throat, blocking his airways and choking him. </p><p>Yoongi panics when he hears Namjoon begin to gasp with the need for air and he jumps to attention, sitting behind Namjoon and rubbing his hands up and down the boys back, murmuring for him to breath with the elder, trying to keep his own panic from seeping into his voice to help the boy. </p><p>Taehyung held his brother securely as he listens to Namjoon’s breathing even out slowly, gradually, and smiles in thanks to the elder behind his brother. Jungkook had entered at some point and came up to Taehyung, laying a hand on Namjoon’s neck and whispering, “we’re here for you Joonie, we aren’t going anywhere. We love you.” </p><p>Namjoon raises his head to look up at Taehyung and Jungkook, smiling wetly. He turns his head slightly to Yoongi and moves his arm to pat the elders knee. “Thank you guys. I’m sorry I had to drag you all into my drama.” </p><p>Taehyung’s face turns reproachful as he says, “Joonie. Don’t ever feel bad for asking us for comfort. That’s what family and friends are for. When Hobi and Jimin hear about this, they’ll be furious and want to comfort you, too.” </p><p>Jungkook nods with his boyfriend, face serious. “In fact, why don’t we call them over? We can have a sort of fuck my cheating ex party!” </p><p>Namjoon lets out a choked laugh as he nods to the younger. “Yeah, you can ask if they’re free. We can watch movies and get drunk, or something.” </p><p>Jungkook beams and runs to the bedroom to call Hoseok, coming out a few moments later and announcing, “they’re on their way and they’re bringing soju!” </p><p>Yoongi stands to straighten up the apartment some, shoving Namjoon into the guest bedroom so he can change into something more comfortable and take a hot shower to soothe his nerves.</p><p>Walking back into the living room, Yoongi picks up his mail from the table and sets it on the door-side table, then goes to clean the dishes in the kitchen. </p><p>Hearing footsteps, Yoongi turns his head to the side and says, “Joon?” </p><p>“No, I think he’s still in the shower. But I wanted to ask, are you going to offer him to stay here, or do you want us to let him stay with us for a while til’ he finds a place?” he hears Taehyung ask behind him. </p><p>“I was going to let him just crash here, since there’s an extra room. Shit, for all I care he can move in forever, if that suits his fancy.” </p><p>Taehyung moves to stand beside the elder, taking the wet dishes from the dish drainer and drying them, putting them away in their respectful places. “Okay, I wanted to make sure before we offered to let him stay with us. You and I both know he wouldn’t want to stay with us. He’ll say something about not wanting to be a burden.” </p><p>Yoongi nods and hands Taehyung a bowl. “Yeah, he definitely would. He was always too self deprecating as it was, and now- now it’s just going to be worse thanks to that fuckwad.” </p><p>A doorbell rings in the other room and they hear Jungkook opening the door and welcoming their guests. Moments later, Hoseok bounds into the kitchen with armfuls of bags and Yoongi stares at them incredulously. </p><p>“Did you rob a liquor store?” </p><p>Laughing, Hoseok sets them on the small kitchen table shoved to the side wall in the little kitchen, and says, “no, you walnut, only a few of these bags are soju. I bought three bottles for each of us, which, obviously, is too much, but you’ll definitely have some left over for tomorrow night.” </p><p>Yoongi nods and asks, “then what are the other bags?” </p><p>“Food, of course. You’re not supposed to drink on an empty stomach, everyone knows that. “Oh! And we got some bottles of water to help kill any hangovers in the morning. Y’know. Don’t want those nasty things.” </p><p>Yoongi chuckles at the younger as he drys his hands on a dish towel, handing it to Taehyung next. As the three walk back into the living room, Namjoon is leaving his bedroom and they see Jimin bound up and throw his arms around the elder. </p><p>Jimin, ever the sweet angel when he wants to be, hugs Namjoon tightly and assures him that he and Hoseok are there for him and that they love him. Namjoon smiles and hugs the other back tightly, looking up at Hoseok and smiling at him as well. </p><p>Hoseok walks up to him and hugs him too once Jimin steps back. “Ready to drink and forget about stupid ol’ worthless oncologists?” </p><p>Namjoon lets out a breathless laugh, and says, “not all of them are worthless, just that one.” </p><p>Shoving a bottle into each person’s hand, Jimin lifts his bottle and announces, “to new chapters!” Everyone cheers and drinks, and Taehyung says, “and to not egging his apartment!” </p><p>Namjoon laughs and says, “here, here!” </p><p>***</p><p>Yoongi groans when he opens his eyes the following morning. There are tiny hammers pounding morse code into his thalamus, demanding entry to his cerebral cortex. </p><p>A body shifts behind him, and he stills momentarily. Memories come back to him in pieces, and he has just enough information to know that Namjoon slept curled against him last night. </p><p>“Yoon-gi-” he hears the boy murmur. </p><p>A strange warmth blossoms in his stomach when he hears his best friend murmur his name in the throes of sleep, instead of the dreaded idiot that broke his heart. </p><p>A snore rips out of Namjoon’s throat and Yoongi no longer feels the warmth. Groaning again, he rolls over and pokes Namjoon in the cheek. </p><p>“Joonie, stop snoring, you sound like a damn bulldozer.” </p><p>Namjoon grunts and opens one eye to peer at Yoongi in petulance. “You don’t have to be so mean.” Shuffling forward, Namjoon wraps himself around the elder, clinging to him like a koala. </p><p>Grunting, Yoongi chuckles and pokes the boy's sides. Namjoon giggles but burrows closer to Yoongi, wriggling his body in a playful manner. </p><p>“Stop Joon, go back to sleep!” Yoongi laughs out. </p><p>“What time is it? Do you think the others are still here?” </p><p>Yoongi shrugs the best he can with an oversized adult male wrapped around him, and struggles to free his hand. Looking blearily at his watch, the face lights and blinds him momentarily as he reads off, “it’s almost 2’oclock.” </p><p>Namjoon yelps and jumps back, scrambling to reach his phone. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, I didn’t call work and tell them I wouldn’t be in today!” </p><p>Yoongi rolls back over and buries himself back into the blankets as he hears Namjoon run out of the bedroom and call in the other room to keep from disturbing the elder. Smiling softly in his dreary haze, Yoongi falls asleep. </p><p>Namjoon runs into the living room and grabs his phone from the coffee table, hitting his manager's contact and pressing the phone tightly to his ear. Taehyung is still passed out on the floor tangled with Jungkook, and the other two are nowhere to be found. </p><p><i>”Hello?”</i> </p><p>“Sir! I’m so sorry, I just woke up and yesterday was just the worst day of my life, and I-” </p><p><i>”Namjoon! Calm down, Jin called us this morning. He said you contacted him last night drunk and he didn’t figure you would be in any state to come in today. He explained everything, there’s no need to panic.”</i> </p><p>Stunned, Namjoon stills at the mention of Jin calling his <i>boss</i> and explaining what happened, and he sits there, speechless. </p><p><i>”I’ll understand if you need a couple days off, I’ve already gotten you covered for the rest of the week until Monday. You need time to recover, and there are no active cases going on right now, anyway.”</i> </p><p>Namjoon feels his eyes water again, and hears, <i>”Namjoon, I am your boss, but I also care about all my subordinates. I am deeply sorry for what you went through, and I hope you can begin to feel a little better soon.”</i> </p><p>Namjoon gives him a watery thanks and hangs up, then stares at his phone. Pulling open his text messages, he sees his conversation with Jin. </p><p><i>Was I not goofd enoushgh?”</i><br/>
<i>No Namjoon, that was never it…”</i> </p><p>Namjoon reads it all, tears falling down his cheeks in sorrow at the words he sees. Jin at some point must have started crying, because the words began to run together and no longer made sense. </p><p>Making a quick decision, he opens his messages and types out, <i>”thank you…”</i> and turns off his ringer, placing it facedown on the table. </p><p>***</p><p>Living with Yoongi has its ups and downs, like any roommate. An upside to knowing someone for over half your life is that you know nearly everything about how the other works and lives.</p><p>Yoongi knew going into this arrangement that he would have to do all the cooking. The pair had worked out a system where Yoongi cooks and Namjoon cleans everything but the kitchen. </p><p>About a week after Namjoon came to Yoongi’s, he fell asleep on the couch working and began sleeping in his own bed thereafter. Honestly, he was surprised he hadn’t been kicked out before. No one sleeps in Yoongi’s bed, not even his older brother. </p><p>The past week had been… hectic, to say the least. </p><p>Saturday, Namjoon had gone back to the apartment with Taehyung and Yoongi to gather more things, and Jin had stupidly been there again. </p><p>Jungkook had a final exam he needed to take, so he regrettably hadn’t been able to go along, but Jimin skipped the gym and ran to meet the trio at the last minute, running to catch up just as the others had stepped off the bus. </p><p>Namjoon had walked up the stairs and stood in the hallway, staring at his door apprehensively. Taehyung called ahead and warned Jin not to be there, but seeing as how last time he hadn’t adhered to their advice, they weren’t sure. </p><p>Lo and behold, Jin opened the door once again as Namjoon stuck his key shakily into the bolt, and luckily stopped himself from throwing himself into Namjoon when they locked eyes. </p><p>Now, let the record be known, Namjoon doesn’t get angry very often. And even when he’s angry, it’s more of an irritation, never a screaming match. </p><p>Yoongi, of all people, had taken a step back at the waves of sheer fury rolling off of Namjoon when he looked at Jin. </p><p>“Did Taehyung not tell you that we were coming by, and that you shouldn’t be here?” </p><p>Jin even had to take a step back when he looked at Namjoon in shock, rearing back as Namjoon pushed forward into the apartment. He made a beeline for his bedroom, taking the empty duffle bags they brought along with him and cramming all of his belongings that the others had forgotten that first day. </p><p>Jin ran to the back bedroom to plead with him, beg for him to take him back, and when Taehyung made to follow, Yoongi put a restraining hand on the boy's shoulder. </p><p>“Don’t. They need to fight this out. Come on, help me gather all the books so we can put them in these boxes.” </p><p>Scream it out they did. Jin had run back to talk to Namjoon, and the three in the living room had been startled to hear Namjoon roaring at the elder moments later. </p><p>“You don’t go off and cheat on someone you love, Jin! You talk about it! For two months, or however long you decided to whore yourself out, I had no idea! You didn’t say <i>anything,</i> Seokjin!” </p><p>Jin, having been made angry by the usage of the word ‘whore’ had screamed right back. “You were never home! Every single time work called and asked you for help, you went!” </p><p>“I’m a fucking forensic psychologist, Jin! I work for the federal government! When they call, I <i>have</i> to go! It’s my fucking job!” </p><p>The boys had packed all of Namjoon’s books and even grabbed his belongings from the guest bedroom, hauling it all down to the truck Jungkook borrowed from a friend, before the pair in the bedroom had stopped fighting. </p><p>Looking at Yoongi, Taehyung said, “I’ve never heard Joon yell at anyone for that long before. We fought as kids, sure, we’re brothers. But I didn’t know he had this much capacity for anger, that he can scream at Jin for over an hour and hold his own.” </p><p>Yoongi nodded, and said back, “I’ve only ever seen him angry once. Truly angry. Close to what he is now, but not quite. This idiot had grabbed Jin by the wrist and tried to yank him out of the club, talking about how pretty he was and that he should ditch Joon and go with him. </p><p>“I would have punched him myself if I’d been closer, but Joon. Knocked the dude out cold with one punch. Jin looked at him like he was his knight in shining armor. And now look at them.”</p><p>Soon after, Namjoon stormed out of the bedroom and stopped in his tracks, shocked, with Jin stumbling into his back. </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize we had been in there so long…” Namjoon said, sheepishly after realizing all the hard work was done. </p><p>Waving his hand, Yoongi said, “no, you needed to talk. Or scream, in your case. We took care of it. Though, we might have to wait til later for Jungkook to help with those books. They’re heavy as fuck.” </p><p>Namjoon let out a choked laugh, and seemed to realize that Jin had his hands on Namjoon’s waist. With a pained expression, he moved forward and out of reach from the elder, turning his head to whisper, “goodbye, Jin,” and walked out of the apartment without another glance back. </p><p>Jin fell to his knees and doubled over, sobbing and letting out wounded wails. Taehyung hadn’t been able to close the door fast enough, and Namjoon heard the elder. Yoongi had to physically hold up the younger when his knees buckled and he began sobbing himself, and dragged him out of the building with Namjoon clutching at him in desperation. </p><p>It’s now two months later, and Namjoon wakes up to the sound of soft breathing in his ear. Confused, he rolls over and finds himself wound in Yoongi’s arms. He looks around and confirms he’s still in his bedroom, and looks back at the elder. </p><p>In sleep, the elder doesn’t have his signature sarcastic, ‘don’t fuck with me’ face, and he looks ethreal in slumber. Namjoon raises his hand and runs his finger down from his friend's temple to his jaw, then brings it back up to move back a strand of hair. </p><p>He’s always known Yoongi is beautiful. He’s always known that, like Jimin and Taehyung, they were platonic soul mates. But back on the subject at hand. </p><p>“Yoongs?” he murmurs gently. </p><p>Yoongi groans and pushes closer, burying his face into Namjoon’s shoulder. Namjoon chuckles and wraps his arms around the elder, pulling him closer. Laying his head back down, he rests it above Yoongi’s, settling his chin on the crown of Yoongi’s head. </p><p>Grumbling, Yoongi says, “Joon, stop moving.” </p><p>Namjoon chuckles lightly and asks, “is there something on your mind, hyung?” </p><p>Yoongi shakes his head and answers, “no, it was cold.” </p><p>Recognizing his hyung’s way of avoiding the question, Namjoon hums and closes his eyes, letting his body settle and allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of his hyung wrapped in his arms pressed against him. </p><p>A few hours later, Namjoon wakes to an empty bed once again. Turning over in confusion, he catches a whiff of bacon, the smell floating in from the kitchen. Slinging his legs over the side of his bed, he stretches and stands wobbly, waddling into the kitchen. </p><p>Yoongi hears his shuffle, and turns to point the spatula at the table. “Sit, it’s almost done.” </p><p>Folding his hands, Namjoon props his elbows on the table and rests his chin on the bridge of his fingers, watching his hyung. </p><p>“Y’know, I can count on one hand how many times you’ve crawled into bed with me in the forever ass long time we’ve known each other.” </p><p>He hears Yoongi scoff as he turns to bring over a plate of bacon and eggs. Ever since they visited New York he had been obsessed with bacon. </p><p>“I told you, I was cold.” </p><p>“You realize I know you’re lying, right?” </p><p>Yoongi sits down and raises his eyes to glare at Namjoon. They both pile on some eggs to their plates and grab a few pieces of bacon each, and Yoongi opens his mouth and quietly says, “I had a dream that you committed suicide, and I wanted to be near you to make sure it wasn’t real.” </p><p>Namjoon feels his jaw drop open and his heart grows heavy. “You- you-” </p><p>“Had a dream that you killed yourself, yes. You took a razor and-” </p><p>“I got it, I got it. I just- you know that no matter how sad I am about Jin, I would never hurt you or any of the others in that way, right?” </p><p>Yoongi looks up at the boy, and Namjoon realizes he has tears in his eyes. He can count on one hand how many times he’s seen the elder cry, too. Jumping up, Namjoon steps quickly to Yoongi’s side and kneels down in front of him. </p><p>Namjoon reaches up and gently swipes away the tears from Yoongi’s cheeks, and Yoongi grasps his wrists lightly. A surge of affection for his hyung zips through his veins and he smiles at the man. Cradling the man's face in his hands, he whispers, “I love you all too much to leave. I could be cheated on by a million Jins, but as long as I have you and the other four by my side, I’ll get through it.” </p><p>Yoongi tightens his hold on Namjoon’s wrists for a moment and lets go. Standing, Namjoon walks back to his chair and sits down, smiling softly at the elder. </p><p>“Oh, by the way Joon, Hobi called and said they want to go to the club tonight, asked if we wanted to join.” Nodding, Namjoon turns his attention back to his breakfast and moans at the taste. </p><p>Namjoon finds himself standing in his room, lost, several hours later. “Hobi said he’d meet us there around 8, so we’ll probably leave here at 7:30, Joon-ah.” Yoongi had told him. He stares blankly into his closet, unsure of what to wear, as this is the first time he’s going out as a single man in four years. </p><p>Sighing, he steps forward and paws through his jeans, finding his favorite pair or black skinny jeans, with rips decorating the knees. He grabs at random and buttons up his black shirt with white stars all over it, tucking it into his jeans. </p><p>Stepping out, Namjoon finds Yoongi in his bathroom applying his eyeliner to his eyelids, almost ready. Letting out a whistle, Namjoon appreciates the elders outfit, causing him to glare playfully at the younger and blush lightly. “Shut up and go away, I’m almost ready.” </p><p>The elder has on one of his favorite pairs of blue ripped skinny jeans and a leather button up shirt tucked into it. The silver haired man looks dangerous and sexy, and the sight is doing strange things to his stomach. </p><p>A short time later, the boys are slipping on their coats and shoes and heading out the door. The bar Hobi picked is one of the more popular gay bars in Seoul. Bright neon lights dance around the room as they step inside, the light bouncing off of liquor bottles and glasses held loosely in customers hands.  </p><p>They spot Hoseok and the others right away. Grinning, Namjoon claps hands with the elder and hugs him, then does the same for the rest. Yoongi nods and smiles when Hoseok lets out a low whistle. “Shit, Yoongs, if I weren’t with Jiminie I’d take you home right now.” Blushing, Yoongi slaps the younger on the shoulder and glares at a laughing Namjoon beside him.</p><p>Namjoon grabs Yoongi’s wrist and they make their way to the bar after hanging up their coats, ordering everyone a shot, when suddenly he hears someone shout, “Joonie!” </p><p>A body slams into Namjoon, and had still been connected to Yoongi, they both would have fallen. Dazedly, Namjoon looks to see who tackled him to the ground, and sees Jackson laughing down at him. </p><p>Jumping up, Jackson holds out his hand and pulls the elder up, dusting him off. “Sorry, bro! Didn’t mean to completely bowl you over!” He turns to Yoongi and thrusts his hand out, grinning at the man, and says, “Yoongi!”</p><p>Yoongi smiles at the man and grips his hand, shaking it. “Hey Jackson. Long time, no see.” </p><p>Jackson beams at them and begins rambling at them as they wait for their shots. “-and then BamBam told Yugyeom that he loved him and they got together. The flowers stopped growing, and the vines receded from around his heart. Yugyeom was pissed, starting yelling at BamBam for just letting himself die and not confessing, and-” </p><p>“Yoongi!” </p><p>The trio turn in the direction of the new voice, and they see Yoongi’s old friend Jooheon making his way over to them with his boyfriend Changkyun trailing behind. Grinning, Yoongi steps around Jackson and pulls the other into a hug. </p><p>“Hey! Are you guys performing?” At the confused looks from both Namjoon and Yoongi, Jooheon continues with, “Baekhyun-hyung is holding a rap battle in an hour or so. I’m sure if you told him you want to enter, he’d allow it. You know he’s got a soft spot for you, Yoongs.” </p><p>Yoongi turns to look over at Namjoon, and the younger just shrugs. “Whatever you want to do, sure.” The elder turns back to Jooheon and says, “sure, we’ll do it. I think Joonie could use a bit of a venting session.”  Jooheon nods and with a parting, “I’ll be right back,” Yoongi follows the younger in the direction of Baekhyun, the owner of the bar, and disappears into the crowd quickly. </p><p>A few short moments later, Yoongi returns and shouts into his ear, “he’s putting us up on the board now. Go check which place we are, I’m gonna go tell Hobi and the others.” Nodding, Namjoon turns and makes his way to the back beside the stage and looks up at the large white board his hyung uses to write down the battle opponents. </p><p> As he approaches the board, he hears a tentative, “Namjoon-hyung?” Turning toward the voice, Namjoon recognizes Taeyong and smiles in greeting. “Hello, Taeyong.” </p><p>The younger searches his face, and asks, “are you doing okay? I mean, I know you’re probably not okay, but-” </p><p>“I’m doing alright, Taeyong. I actually- I wanted to apologize. I hope I didn’t get you in trouble with Jin.” </p><p>Shaking his head quickly, Taeyong answers, “no! No, when I told him what happened he just ran out of the building. He ignored me for a while, but it didn’t upset me. He-” Taeyong pauses and looks hesitant, but Namjoon guesses what’s next. </p><p>“The guy?” </p><p>“They broke up. Or at least they don’t talk to each other anymore. When Kai-hyung found out that Jin was still in a relationship with you that whole time, he started yelling at Jin and broke it off really quick. He asked me to tell you he’s really sorry, he feels horrible.” </p><p>Namjoon thinks about that. How would it feel knowing you became a homewrecker unwillingly? The guilt would kill some. “Tell him I’m not angry. Not with him, anyway. I think I remember him, real nice guy.” </p><p>Taeyong grinned and said, “yeah, he’s great. I’ll go text him now and let him know. I need to go call Ten anyway.” </p><p>Bounding off in a happier mood, Taeyong disappears to call Kai and his boyfriend. He feels someone sidle up beside him and hears Yoongi ask, “old friend? He looked terrified to talk to you.” </p><p>“That was Taeyong. He was telling me about the guy Jin was sleeping with.” </p><p>Yoongi looks up at Namjoon startled, unsure how to reply. Namjoon smiles at his hyung, and says, “don’t worry, everything is okay. The guy didn’t know Jin was still with me. Come on, I’m third and you’re fourth. Let's get ready.” </p><p>When Namjoon’s turn comes up, he bounds out onto the stage and dances around the expanse of it, grinning. The crowd they’ve amassed for their shows goes nuts. He always grew a crowd in the rare times he showed up. </p><p>“What’s up! Y’all ready?” he screams. </p><p>A scream echos around the building, and he begins to belt out the rap. </p><p><b><i>Thank God that I can live</i></b><br/>
<b><i>Thank God that I can breathe</i></b><br/>
<b><i>Thank God that I can spit</i></b><br/>
<b><i>Thank God that I can dream</i></b><br/>
<b><i>Even though this is beautiful I can see the world I remember</i></b><br/>
<b><i>Even when someone is dying, they can still snore</i></b><br/>
<b><i>I don’t know anything besides myself, yeah, whether I’m happy or sad</i></b><br/>
<b><i>If you asked me if I would be born again as someone, I would choose myself</i></b></p><p>The crowd goes wild as Namjoon finishes, and he grins at the crowd, pumping his fists and jumping around. Yoongi bounds onto the stage, and they fist bump as Namjoon exits to find his brother and the others. </p><p>Taehyung shoves a shot into his hand before he even slows to a stop, and they all focus their attention onto Yoongi. The elder may be small, but his tongue is always a source of envy amongst other artists. </p><p>“So Joonie! Any juicy cases you’re working on?” Taehyung asks mischievously. Namjoon rolls his eyes and downs the shot in his hand, grimacing at the awful taste. “You know I can’t talk about those, Tae. What about you? Got any juicy stories for me?” </p><p>Taehyung hesitates, and looks down at Jungkook for a split second. Noticing the exchange, he yells, “what? Tell me!” Taehyung picks up another shot and downs it, grimacing as he says, “well we weren’t going to tell you tonight, because of everything that’s been going on, but Kookie asked me to marry him last night.” </p><p>Namjoon, who had been in the middle of taking another shot, chokes. His eyes water as he clutches his throat, trying to ward off the burning pain now clawing at his esophagus. </p><p>"You didn't want to tell- Tae that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" He shouts excitedly, clapping his brother on the back beaming. </p><p>Taehyung looks up and grins, jumping up and down gripping Namjoon's biceps, screaming, "I'm getting married!" </p><p>Jungkook smiles at the pair and gets tugged on his feet as Taehyung seizes him, pulling him into a three person hug. </p><p>Hoseok squeals and runs over throwing himself onto Namjoon's back and shouting into his eardrum, "let's get wasted and celebrate!" Laughing, Namjoon raises his hand and motions to the bartender wandering around, shouting, “five more!” </p><p>A few moments later, Yoongi shouts his goodbyes to the crowd and bounds over to his friends. Namjoon opens his arm wide to wrap around the elders shoulder, proudly shouting, “this is my best friend, everyone! He’s the best rapper ever!” </p><p>Yoongi grins wide and smacks Namjoon on the shoulder, taking the offered drink from him and laughing out, “you’re drunk, Joon!” </p><p>Laughing loudly, Namjoon hands Yoongi his shot of Fireball and they slam them together as a group. Suddenly, Namjoon pitches forward violently, barely being held up by a startled Yoongi. </p><p>Whipping around, Namjoon looks down at the man who bumped into him, and the man giggles as he looks up to Namjoon. “I’m- oops- I’m sorry,” he hiccups and giggles again, then continues. “I’m sorry! I lost my footing, I’m Minhyuk!” </p><p>Namjoon blinks down at the obviously drunk man, and he stutters, “it-it’s okay, no harm done. Um- are you going to be okay? You aren’t here without friends are you?” He looks around worriedly, looking to see if there’s anyone with their eyes pointed toward him, but he sees none. </p><p>“I have six friends over there,” he points to a table where Namjoon sees Yoongi’s friend Jooheon and Changkyun sitting and laughing with four other boys, then his attention is snagged again by Minhyuk. </p><p>“I saw you from over there and I thought you looked so sturdy, like a big tree, and I decided I want to climb your branches. Will you let me climb you, Mr Tree?” </p><p>Namjoon’s mouth drops open in shock as he hears his brother and the others smothering their laughs behind their hands. He looks over to Yoongi for help but the elder just shrugs. Namjoon turns back to Minhyuk and squeaks out, “um, I- we’re the same height-” but he can’t speak anymore. </p><p>Minhyuk pitches forward and wraps his arms around Namjoon’s neck, slamming their lips together. Startled, Namjoon freezes, but decides, <i>fuck it.</i> and wraps his arms around the other securely, kissing back viciously. </p><p>Minhyuk moans into the kiss and Namjoon feels himself lose control as he grips the man firmly and pulls his hips flushed against his, grinding against the man. Minhyuk pulls apart hissing, staring at Namjoon hungrily, eyes hooded. “Why don’t we take this somewhere… private.” </p><p>Namjoon doesn’t spare so much as a glance to his friends and brother, clasping the man firmly by the wrist, tugging him outside. Minhyuk follows happily, and the door doesn’t have a hope of closing before Namjoon pulls Minhyuk in front of him and backs him up to the wall. </p><p>Minhyuk gives the reigns to Namjoon gladly. Growling, Namjoon reaches down and grips Minhyuk behind his thighs, pulling him up. Wrapping his legs around the boy, Minhyuk threads his fingers into Namjoon’s hair and tugs gently as he grinds down onto Namjoon’s obvious erection. </p><p>Groaning, Namjoon moves a hand up under Minhyuk’s shirt and runs his fingers playfully up the man’s side, mapping out his abs and tickling up his side. Minhyuk’s giggle chokes off into a moan as Namjoon twists his nipple between his fingers, and the man lunges forward, devouring the inside of Namjoon’s mouth. </p><p>“How- ah- how old are you? I don’t think I got your- <i>fuck</i>- your name?” </p><p>Namjoon tugs Minhyuk’s shirt up over his pectorals and latches his lips to it in a biting suck, before pulling away to answer, “I’m a 94 liner, my name is Namjoon.” </p><p>Gasping at the return of teeth to his nipple, Minhyuk gasps out, “<i>ah!</i> I’m a 93 liner, so I guess- Jesus Christ, Namjoon- I guess that makes me your hyung!” </p><p>“Well then, <i>hyung,</i> tell me what you want and you can have it.” </p><p>Minhyuk gasps and shakily gasps out, “fuck me, Namjoon.” </p><p>Setting him down for a quick moment, Namjoon lowers the elders jeans down and moves them to the side, setting them on an upturned cardboard box carefully to keep them from getting dirty, setting the elders boxers on top. </p><p>Minhyuk jumps and wraps his legs back around Namjoon, and pulls him into another kiss. “I have- fuck- I have lube and some condoms in my jeans.” Minhyuk gasps out. Namjoon groans and side steps over to the jeans. </p><p>Squatting down with Minhyuk still resting on his thighs, Namjoon reaches down and fishes out the lube and a condom. Minhyuk leans forward and nips the elders ear, whispering, “I’m already prepped, you don’t have to worry about that. <i>Break me, Joonie.</i>” </p><p><i>“Fucking christ”</i> Namjoon murmurs to himself. He fumbles with the condom but slips it on after a couple tries and hurriedly lathers lube onto his throbbing dick. Ligning himself up, he looks up at Minhyuk for confirmation and the elder smiles. “I like pain, Joonie, I wasn’t exaggerating when I said break me.” </p><p>Nodding, Namjoon slides into Minhyuk in one quick movement and stills, groaning brokenly. “Jesus fucking Christ, <i>God</i> Minhyuk, you feel heavenly.” Minhyuk moans loudly and wriggles a little, causing Namjoon to jostle inside the elder. </p><p>Losing all ties to his self control, Namjoon snaps his hips in and out of Minhyuk at a brutal pace. Minhyuk bites down on Namjoon’s junction between his neck and his shoulder to muffle his screams, his nails digging rivets in the boy's biceps and sobbing into his neck. </p><p>Namjoon pistons into Minhyuk with the brute force of a wrecking ball and the speed of a viper, shoving them both off the ledge of their metaphorical cliffs and careening them into a shared haze of euphoria. </p><p>Gingerly, Namjoon stands Minhyuk back onto his feet, holding the elder by the arms shakily as he wobbles a bit for a moment. He uses his underwear to wipe himself and Namjoon off and throws them further into the alleyway, tugging on his pants and whimpering at the oversensitivity. </p><p>Turning back to Namjoon, he says, “fuck, Joonie, that was the best sex I’ve had in a good few months. Thank you.” Leaning forward, he kisses Namjoon softly on the lips and grins, turning on his heel and walking back inside. </p><p>Namjoon watches him go as he chuckles under his breath, tucking himself back into his pants and patting down his hair. The full force of what just happened tumbles into his mind as he realizes, that’s the first time he’s had sex with anyone besides Jin in four years. </p><p>Yoongi spots him before the rest and he notices the conflicted look on his face. On one hand, he’s still in his post orgasmic glow. On the other, he’s feeling like he cheated on Jin, but knows he shouldn’t feel that way at all.</p><p><i>Fuck Jin. He didn’t spare a thought for me when he was screwing Kai, I shouldn’t spare a thought for him now.</i> </p><p>Yoongi watches his face harden as he decides this, and grins at the younger. Clapping him on the shoulder, he asks, “how was he, then?” </p><p>“Fucking phenomanal.” Namjoon shouts back, grinning in pride and drunken giddiness. Taehyung spots him and rushes over, wriggling his eyebrows and smirking at his elder brother. “I think my brother’s recent score of the night is a cause for celebration!” he screams. </p><p>Turning back to the bartender, he shouts for another round of Fireball, and they all slam their shots, shouting in unison as they get roaring drunk and jump around more on stage, the three rappers battling it out together and watching Hoseok pick a dance fight later with Taeyong. The results on that one are still pending. </p><p>***</p><p>Namjoon wakes to a beam of sunlight blinding him in his left eye. Groaning, he rolls over and presses his head into his pillow, wishing desperately for a couple painkillers. “Joon? You alive?”</p><p>Peeking his head up, he squints one eye open and peers wearily at Yoongi as he hovers in the doorway. “What time did we get home last night?” </p><p>“About 3 this morning.” </p><p>“Shit.” He rolls onto his back and looks over at the alarm clock, glaring at it as it cheerily announces the time as 8 A.M. Grunting, he sits up and rubs his eyes in irritation. “Why the fuck am I awake right now.” </p><p>“I don’t know, but Hobi called, he and Jimin have some news they want to give us later. They invited the four of us to dinner at 6. They said to meet them at the BBQ place in Itaewon.” </p><p>Namjoon looks over at Yoongi in surprise, “you don’t think they’re engaged too?” </p><p>“I don’t know. Only one way to find out.” </p><p>Chuckling, Namjoon sits up and swings his legs around to sit on the edge of his bed, thinking. “Well, ever since Jimin and Taehyung met they always said they were platonic soulmates. Maybe they’ll do a double wedding or something. Wouldn’t put it past them. You know Kook, he’ll go along with whatever shit Tae comes up with. Hobi, I don’t know. Probably will say something like ‘the more the merrier!’” </p><p>Yoongi grins as he comes fully into the room. Namjoon realizes that the elder is holding a pill bottle and a glass of water. He smiles up at the elder, and sighs, “Jesus, hyung you’re my saviour. The best thing to ever happen to me. Are you sure you aren’t my soulmate?”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Yoongi scoffs and hands Namjoon the Aleve and water. “You wish, idiot.” Regardless to his remark, the elder smiles down at the younger affectionately. </p><p>“Well, I feel gross. I’ll take a shower and get dressed. Do you want me to cook breakfast or do you want to go out?” </p><p>Horrified, Yoongi cries, “and let you burn down the kitchen?! No thanks!” </p><p>“I learned a lot living with Jin, thank you very much. I can finally cook something without burning the pan. We can still go out though, there’s a place up the street that just opened I think.” </p><p>“Are you doing okay? With the whole Jin thing? I know it’s only been a couple months, and neither of us are good with the feelings bullshit, but I’m here if you need to talk about anything.” </p><p>Namjoon knew he was subtly hinting about the night before, and he feels his heart warm as he smiles warmly at the elder. </p><p>“Thank you hyung. Not for just letting me vent, but for letting me stay. It means a lot.” </p><p>He stares at Namjoon in astonishment, and says, “Joon-ah, of course I let you stay. You can live here forever for all I fucking care. You’re my best friend, you mean a lot to me. Hell you mean everything to me.” </p><p>Namjoon stares at the elder and feels a hot prickle poking him in the back of his eyes. “I- shit, Yoongi, I don’t know what to say.” He looks down at his hands in his lap, and feels a tear slide down his cheek. </p><p>Wiping it away, he says, “I’m doing about as okay as to be imagined.” He opens the pill bottle and downs two pills, feeling Yoongi sit beside him and feels a hand on his knee. Neither of them are great with comfort, both being introverts and the like, but the little touches they share to offer comfort always speak volumes. </p><p>“It’s still really hard, obviously. I mean, I gave him four years of my life. Just for it to be thrown away. Last night, I’m sure you saw, I didn’t know how to feel after I had sex with Minhyuk. But, I thought, what do I care? He didn’t give a rats ass about me when he fucked Kai, why should I care now?” </p><p>Letting out a dark chuckle, he says, “I wish I had never met him sometimes, but if I hadn’t, I wouldn’t be who I am now. The pain of being betrayed like that from someone you loved, someone you trusted with your entire being, it fucks you up. </p><p>“It’s going to be really hard to date someone after this. Sitting there wondering, are they out with someone else right now? And then feeling guilty that you even thought that. But it’ll never leave me alone. The thought of, can I really trust them? Jin was the perfect partner, in my eyes. He taught me how to cook, he taught me how to love with all my heart, and he taught me how to trust. But then he ripped it all away. I don’t know how to even begin to heal from that kind of betrayal.” </p><p>A sharp syringe of pain injects into his heart, causing him to hunch forward a little. Yoongi feels his heart clench as he watches his best friend suffer right in front of him. Namjoon has always been too pure for this world, too perfect. He doesn’t deserve this pain, or any pain, ever. </p><p>“I hate him for hurting you, Joon-ah. I don’t understand how he could have done that shit to you. He’s stupid for not realizing what he had with you. Like seriously, you’re anyone’s dream man. You deserve the whole world, Namjoon.” </p><p>Namjoon sniffs and looks up briefly to Yoongi, smiling wetly. He leans sideways slightly into the elders side, and leans his head on the man’s shoulder, soaking in his friend’s warmth for a peaceful moment. </p><p>“You do too, you know.” </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“You deserve the world too, Yoongi-hyung. I know you don’t agree, what you think of yourself. And I know that we could all tell you how wrong you are until we’re purple in the face, but seriously. You’re a big softie behind your mean guy mask. Absolutely anyone would be lucky to snab you.” </p><p>Yoongi chuckles and Namjoon feels something warm spread through his limbs at the softness of the whole encounter. The contented happiness he feels in this moment, just leaning on the elder and talking from the heart. Yoongi rarely lets people see his soft side, and Namjoon feels honored beyond belief to see this side of him. </p><p>“Come on, Joon-ah. Take your shower, I’m starving.” </p><p>Namjoon pats Yoongi on the knee before standing and stretching, groaning as his joints pop. Yoongi smiles up at his friend and stands, “I’ll be in the living room, might as well pay some bills while I wait.” </p><p>Nodding distractedly, Namjoon gathers an outfit for the day and stumbles out to the bathroom across the hall. Stepping under the warm waterfall pulls out a moan of pleasure from his throat as he feels the hot water soothing his sore muscles. Who knew holding a guy up against a wall so you could fuck him would take such a toll on your muscles? </p><p>He lathers soap all over himself and cleans every nook and cranny before stepping out and drying himself off. His mind wanders to Hoseok and Jimin as he distractedly dresses himself and begins blow drying his hair. What could they possibly want to tell them as a group? There’s no way they’d be breaking up. They’d been dating since their high school days. It’s seriously a shock they haven’t gotten married overseas yet. </p><p>Yoongi looks up as Namjoon walks in and asks, “feel better?” Namjoon smiles and answers, “hell yeah. I felt disgusting. Ready to go?” </p><p>Nodding, Yoongi stands and the pair slip on their shoes and walk to the new little diner. “So, you don’t have any ideas about Hobi and Jimin? Hobi didn’t give anything away in his tone or something?” </p><p>Shaking his head, Yoongi sighs. “No, not a damn thing. He didn’t sound upset though, so that’s something, right? I don’t think those two will ever split up.” Namjoon laughs and says, “I was saying that to myself earlier. I’m shocked they haven’t eloped to Australia or the US or wherever yet.” </p><p>They reach the diner and settle into a table. “Yeah, I was thinking the same. Only, I’ve wondered that since high school. They’ve been even more joined at the hip than Tae and Kook since they met.” </p><p>“God I know. I don’t think I’ve seen Tae without Kook beside him in years. Instead of one annoying little brother I have two.” </p><p>Yoongi laughs and they eat their breakfast in relative peace. “You want to come out to the studio with me, Joon?” Nodding, Namjoon finishes the piece of toast he was eating and smiles up at Yoongi. “Sure, I have a song I’ve been working on anyway. Good thing I forgot my notebook in your studio last week.” </p><p>Yoongi had graduated his music composition classes two years prior, and had been hired straight out of school by a small company called BigHit. His studio when he started was small, but in a matter of months he had been upgraded to one of the larger ones. His production skills were unmatched. </p><p>Namjoon doesn’t work for the company, but the company will sometimes buy his songs. They’ve offered him a full time job multiple times, but he always tells them he enjoys working for law enforcement. </p><p>“Okay cool, there’s something I’d like your opinion on. Thought maybe you’d like to go in on it together, it’s for that up and coming group TXT. Bang wants me to be their main producer. Maybe you could be one of the extras? If you like?” </p><p>Namjoon grins and excitedly replies, “that sounds great! Like a freelancer kinda.” </p><p>Nearly an hour later, the pair step inside Yoongi’s studio and Namjoon settles into the elders couch as he waits for his friend to boot up his equipment. Picking up a notebook and flipping a few pages back, Yoongi turns and hands the book to Namjoon. </p><p>“Here, read this over for me and let me know what you think while we wait, I’ll pull up the track when it loads up.” </p><p>Nodding distractedly, he hums and skims the lyrics quickly before beginning again and processing the words. Unaware that the elder is watching him, he smiles to himself as he takes in the words. </p><p>Yoongi rarely lets people see his songs before they’re finished, and when he does it’s always Namjoon first above all others. There really are no words to describe how honored he feels when he’s allowed to read his hyung’s words. </p><p>Yoongi’s lyrics reflect his heart, and are always as deep as a fathomless trench nestled in the ocean. And nearly as cold and crushing from time to time. </p><p>The song he’s presented tonight has a rough title called ‘Crown’, and Namjoon can’t help but admire his hyung’s ability to paint such a vivid picture of what he assumes is supposed to be the story of the band and it’s fan base’s relationship. </p><p>“This is really good, hyung. I’ll be surprised if it’s not their most listened to track.” </p><p>“Thanks, Joon-ah. Now listen to the track and read the lyrics along with it, see if it’s missing anything.” </p><p>Nearly three hours later, both men have finished the song and are ready to take a nap. Namjoon yawns and checks his watch, seeing the time as only noon. With plenty of time, they could take a five hour nap if they so desired, since the song’s been finished much faster than Yoongi predicted.</p><p>“Do you want to go back to the apartment then, Joon?” </p><p>Groaning, Namjoon stretches out his legs and lays down on the couch, yawning. “I don’t think I’ll make it. I’ll stay right here.” </p><p>“That’s my couch, you know.” </p><p>“You snooze, you lose.” He chuckles at his awful joke and closes his eyes, folding his arms under his head and wilting into the couch. Huffing, he hears Yoongi move to turn out the lights and then silence. </p><p>Suddenly, he lets out a wheezed <i>oof</i> as a heavy weight plops down on top of him. Snapping his eyes wide, he stares at Yoongi, who is now sprawled out on top of him, in shock. The past 24 hours alone has seen a more touchy Yoongi than the entire time Namjoon has known him. </p><p>The elder wriggles a little on top of a still shocked Namjoon, trying to find a comfortable position, and finally melting into the younger. He mumbles a quick, “this is <i>my</i> couch, so I’ll sleep on it if I damn well please. With or without you under me.” </p><p>Namjoon scoffs when he hears the elder’s breathing even out, and shuffles a little to reposition himself with a body on top of him. Surprisingly, he finds that the elder’s warmth and weight add a warm comfort to spread through his limbs, and he falls asleep nearly instantly. </p><p>One of those weird dreams where he feels like he’s falling jerks him awake, and he lays there for a moment trying to regain his surroundings. The pair had moved during their nap, and Yoongi had somehow shifted to a position where his face is tucked into Namjoon’s neck, tickling the tiny peach fuzz coating his skin as each exhale of breath leaves Yoongi’s mouth.</p><p>Smiling fondly, he reaches up his hand and runs his fingers through the elders hair. Yoongi nuzzles further into Namjoon’s neck in his sleep as his brow evens out and he sighs in contentment. Even in sleep he scowls, but Namjoon knows just how to melt the stress. </p><p>He hears his hyung mutter something in his sleep and he smiles, his heart fit to burst with affection. He feels the elder’s hands subconsciously grip his sides slightly and he has the sudden urge to hug him tight. Wrap him up and keep him hidden forever, just smothering him with love and affection. </p><p>He wonders vaguely where that random feeling came from, a thought to shower his best friend with a little less than friendly affection, but he doesn’t dwell on it in his fuddled mind. Glancing toward the clock above Yoongi’s door, he sees that only an hour has passed, so he settles back into the cushions and lets sleep overtake his mind once more.</p><p>He’s shaken awake what feels like minutes later, and he hears Yoongi loudly in his ear. “Kim Namjoon wake the fuck up, we’re going to be late!” Sitting up too quick, his head spins and he glares at Yoongi. “Late for wha’?” His sentence being drowned out with a loud yawn. </p><p>“For Hoseok and Jimin, idiot, get up!” </p><p>His eyes pop wide and he scrambles to his feet, hot on Yoongi’s heels as they sprint to the bus station, doubling over to catch their breath when they reach the stop. </p><p>They stumble up to the BBQ restaurant with minutes to spare, breathing heavy the whole time. Hoseok spots them through the window and waves at them excitedly. Taehyung shakes his head exasperatedly alongside Jimin and Namjoon sticks his tongue out at his brother. </p><p>“Joonie, you’re always late when we tell you it’s important, I swear.” </p><p>Scowling, Namjoon sits across from his brother and kicks him gently in the shin. “Shut up, we fell asleep.” Taehyung snickers and Hoseok calls everyone to attention. </p><p>“I know everyone is wondering why we called you here, and we don’t want to wait a second longer!” </p><p>He looks down at Jimin and they hold excited eye contact for a few beats before, “for fucks sake just say it!” Namjoon looks over at Yoongi and bites back a grin, patting the elder on the knee. </p><p>Hoseok glares at the pair before saying, “we’re engaged!” </p><p>Namjoon looks over at Yoongi and holds up a hand, and the pair high five. Simultaneously, they both say, “called it.” </p><p>Jimin glares at the pair and Yoongi grins unashamed. “Well we did! All these years together and suddenly you have news?” </p><p>Taehyung recovers from his shock and jumps up, squealing, as he rushes to Jimin’s side and crushes the boy in a vice hug. Yoongi grimaces and looks at the boy sympathetically, having been on the receiving end of one of Tae’s bear hugs. </p><p>“Oh my god I’m so happy for you! We have to do a double wedding, we just have to!” </p><p>Not bothering to be discreet, Yoongi holds a hand out and Namjoon slaps it, deadpan. “What can I say? I know my brother.” </p><p>Jungkook smiles at the group and kicks Namjoon under the table gently. Looking to the boy, Jungkook says, “it was mine and Hobi’s idea, actually. We knew Jimin and Tae would like the idea, so we’ve been throwing out little jokes about it, inviting them to just join us at the alter.” </p><p>Namjoon grins at the younger and fist bumps with him, looking over to the trio at the head of the table, giggling and discussing something about flowers and colors. </p><p>Taehyung looks over at Namjoon and his face turns shy. “Since we’re all sitting here, will you be my best man, Joonie?” </p><p>Namjoon blinks owlishly at his brother, then stands, and takes long strides to his brother around the table. Wrapping his arms around his surprised baby brother, he lifts him to and off his feet, squeezing him tight. “Of course I’ll be your best man!” </p><p>Taehyung lets out a startled squeal as he feels himself leave the ground and begins laughing loudly, wrapping his arms around his brother as best as he could with them pinned to his side. Putting him down, Namjoon reaches up and rustles his hair, grinning widely. </p><p>“I’m so fucking happy for you guys. All four of you. If anyone deserves happiness, it’s you lot.” </p><p>Hoseok’s eyes turn glassy as he takes in his friends, and he launches himself at Namjoon, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. “I love you Joonie! I love you too over there, hyung!” </p><p>Namjoon turns his head to look at Yoongi and they make eye contact, grinning softly at each other. Hoseok releases Namjoon and rushes to Yoongi, and the elder immediately breaks eye contact with Namjoon to watch Hoseok approach him with grudging acceptance, and he’s pulled into a tight hug too. </p><p>Jimin sidles up to Namjoon and looks from him to Yoongi, taking in Namjoon’s endeared expression. “How are you, hyung? You look happier. Is- um…” Namjoon looks down at the boy and raises his eyebrow, waiting. </p><p>Jimin shuffles his feet, before looking up at Namjoon again, shy, and asks, “are you happier these days because of Yoongi-hyung?” </p><p>Shocked, Namjoon looks back over at Yoongi, then back to Jimin. “Hyung? Sure, he’s been a huge help. Letting me stay with him and all that, he’s a great friend.” </p><p>“No hyung, I mean- well, you look at him with a lot of love in your eyes lately. I just- I’m sorry for assuming…” Jimin’s ears turn red and he turns his head to stare at Hoseok instead of his shoes. Namjoon chuckles and pats him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’m not angry. I don’t think I’ve got feelings for him. I look at him the same as I always have, anyway.” </p><p>Jimin looks up at Namjoon and scrutinizes his face, then sighs and smiles knowingly. “Well, I’m glad you’re doing better anyway. I think Hoseok wants to ask Yoongi to be his best man, so that you can be Tae’s and hyung can be Hobi’s. Oh wait, looks like he just asked.” </p><p>Namjoon turns his body to face his hyung as he watches Hoseok talking seriously to him, hand on the elder’s shoulder. Yoongi’s face goes from confused to shocked, to radiant. Namjoon can’t help but admire the way his face lights up and his cute ass gummy smile blinds the room. </p><p>Something tickles his throat and he coughs to clear it, still staring at Yoongi and paying his throat no mind. He doesn’t notice Jimin beside him, studying the way he watches Yoongi and the way Yoongi finds him to grin in pleasure at the honor of being someone’s best man. Jimin will have to ask Tae about that later. </p><p>About two hours later, Jimin gets his chance. The group moved to Jimin and Hoseok’s place since it’s bigger, and they can’t really go back to where they usually got together as a group anymore. </p><p>Coming back into the living room from the kitchen, Jimin carries six bottles of soju and hands them out to his friends, saving one for himself. He looks around the room and sees Namjoon talking to Jungkook and Yoongi talking with an animated Hoseok. </p><p>He figures this is as perfect a time as any, so he goes over to Taehyung who sat himself in one of their comfy armchairs, and sits down on the arm, nudging him. “Hey, Tae, what do you think about Joon-hyung and Yoongi-hyung?” </p><p>Taehyung looks up from his phone confused, staring question marks at his friend. “What do you mean? What about them?” He asks. </p><p>“You haven’t noticed? Watch Joon-hyung for a while, you’ll see it.” Jimin says. Taehyung watches bemusedly as Jimin walks away, and looks over to his brother. He smiles softly as he watches his two favorite people look so comfortable together, as if they were already family. The whole group is, he supposes. They all love each other dearly, and they would die for each other.</p><p>Which brings him to the reason he started staring at his brother in the first place. </p><p>Namjoon doesn’t look much different than usual, talking to his friends. Taehyung does notice, however, how every once in a while, his eyes will travel to Yoongi’s area, as if verifying the elder is still there. Huh. Weird. </p><p>Looking over to Yoongi, he watches the elder turn his head and the pair lock gazes, smiling softly to each other. Mouth agape, he stares at the look of utter adoration on Namjoon’s face, shining as bright as the sunlight. </p><p>They both turn their attention back to who they’re talking to and the moment is broken. Looking back and forth between them he’s so fucking confused. Since when did they start staring at each other like that? They’ve always been close, but not like <i>that!</i> </p><p>Jimin catches his eyes and he swivels his head to turn his confused stare onto the elder, mouthing the words, <i>what the fuck?</i> </p><p>Giggling behind his hand, Jimin pecks Hoseok on the cheek and walks back, sitting onto the arm again and saying, “well?” </p><p>“Are they fucking?” the words tumble out of his mouth and he turns red. That’s not what he wants to think about. </p><p>Jimin laughs loudly, pitching forward and falling onto the youngers lap, still laughing. Taehyung grabs his arms distractedly to keep him from falling off his lap and he returns his gaze to his brother. Jungkook looks over and the pair and smiles at Taehyung and Jimin, turning and resuming their conversation. </p><p>Once again, Namjoon looks over at Yoongi and smiles affectionately at the elder, who, Taehyung realizes, is being pulled into a bone crushing hug and is putting up a flimsy resistance. Jimin sighs lovingly, and Taehyung looks down to see the elder gazing at Hoseok and smiling like a lovesick fool. Which, he surmises, he is. </p><p>“So… Namjoon and Yoongi?” He prompts. Jimin looks back up at him and grins, twisting up and sitting sideways on the boys lap, hanging his legs over the armrest and getting comfortable. “I think they like each other, but I don’t think they’re in love or anything. I don’t think they’ve acted on it, they probably don’t even know what it is yet. </p><p>“You know it’s only been a few or so months since he and Jin broke up, so he’s probably not even really looking for anything. Although honestly, they could both stand on their tip toes screaming ‘I love you’ to each other and still not get the hint. They’re both so stupidly thick headed it’s ridiculous.” </p><p>Taehyung laughs and they watch their friends softly. Taehyung hasn’t seen his brother smile that genuinely in a while, and he loves that it’s coming back. </p><p>A little while later, Yoongi and Namjoon stumble their way home drunk, falling over each other and giggling the whole way. Taehyung and Jimin giggle at the pair, watching them go with pleased looks on their faces. </p><p>He doesn’t remember the journey, but the next thing he knows, Namjoon falls into his bed and presses his face into the pillow. Yoongi pokes his head through the door crack and chuckles, saying, “Joon, you’re going to feel real fucking uncomfortable later when you wake up if you fall asleep in those jeans.” </p><p>Grumbling, Namjoon ignores him and wriggles into the mattress more. Sighing, Yoongi walks in and turns on the light, reaching down to tug off the boys pants. Namjoon yelps when he feels himself being manhandled onto his back, and shivers when his legs meet the cool air. </p><p>Yoongi laughs when he sees goosebumps erupt on the boy's thighs, and hurries to rummage through Namjoon’s pajama drawer, lifting out a pair of warm fleece lined pants, shimmying them up his bare legs. </p><p>Namjoon wore a large hoodie to the studio and to the gathering with their friends, so Yoongi opts to leave that on. He shivers a little from the cold and pads off to his bedroom, stripping his clothes and throwing on sleep pants of his own and an oversized hoodie like Namjoon’s. </p><p>Padding back, he walks into Namjoon’s room and sees the boy had flipped back over onto his stomach and pressed his face back into his pillow, snoring loudly. Yoongi grins at the scene and flips the light off, walking over to the bed and crawling under the covers, pulling them up over the both of them. </p><p>He shimmies over to Namjoon’s side and presses close to the boys warmth. They’ve all called him a human furnace, but Yoongi secretly loves it. He gets cold easily, so he always sits close to the boy when they’re out with their friends or just watching television. </p><p>Namjoon murmurs between his snores, flipping onto his side and wrapping his arms around the elder and crushing him into his chest. Yoongi lets out an <i>oompf,</i> and rolls his eyes. Regardless, he wriggles a little and wilts into the mattress, melting into the hold of the boy. </p><p>Namjoon wakes the next morning and he feels extremely warm. Overly warm, actually. He looks down and sees a wild Yoongi splayed over his chest. “Well you just keep coming out of your natural habitat into mine, don’t you?” He whispers. </p><p>Gently, he lifts Yoongi’s arm off of his chest and scoots out from under him. He hears the elder grumble, “where the hell do you think you’re going? You’re my heater, come back.” Namjoon smiles and chuckles, patting the elder on the shoulder. “I’m going pee. I don’t think you’d like it if I just peed in the bed, now would you?” </p><p>Grimacing, Yoongi flips onto his other side and burrows into the bed, falling back asleep. Namjoon runs a hand over his face and stands wobbly, waddling out to the bathroom. </p><p>There’s a weird tickle in his throat again, and he coughs a little while he pees, then coughs once more to clear his throat. As he zips up his pants and moves to the sink, he’s taken by another, more violent hack, and he doubles over coughing. </p><p>A single black and gold petal falls into the sink, and he stares in shock at it. </p><p>Oh. Well fucking shit. </p><p>This is the petal of a lionheart lily. Otherwise known as; </p><p>Yoongi’s favorite flower. </p><p>Namjoon continues to stare down at the little petal, confused and terrified. He’s heard stories of the Hanahaki disease, Jungkook’s friend had it, but he’s never had it or knew anyone close to him that had it. </p><p>Tae and Kook, Hobi and Jimin, they all fell in love immediately, at first sight. They never had to feel the uncertainty of <i>do they love me back?</i> With Jin even, it had been love at first sight basically. This is <i>Yoongi!</i> His best friend, his <i>brother!</i> When the hell did he start seeing his friend in another light?! </p><p>He picks up the petal and cleans it under the faucet, then brings it close to his face and examines it. The long, narrow petal, black with yellow tips, faces him cheerily. Yup. That’s a lionheart lily petal, that is. Shit. He drops the petal in the toilet and flushes it, stumbling back and breathing fast. His heart pounds in his chest as he panics, unsure of what to do now. </p><p>Turning his head, he stumbles out of the bathroom and across the hall to his bedroom, standing in the doorway and staring at Yoongi. His friend. His grumpy, grandfatherly, soft friend. He feels his heart swell as he stares, and curses his heart. Why the fuck would it choose one of the <i>last</i> people to possibly fall in love with him? </p><p>He hastens to his bedside table and scoops up his phone clumsily, then walks out through the living room and onto the balcony, calling Taehyung. </p><p><i>”Hello?”</i> Taehyung grumbles. Crap, he didn’t realize how early it was. The time on his phone says it’s nearly 5:45 in the morning. </p><p>“Tae? Tae, fucking hell, I need help.” He shakes out. </p><p><i>”Hyung? Hyung, what’s wrong?”</i> he answers, more alert. Namjoon can vaguely hear Jungkook in the background, asking sleepily, <i>”What is it?”</i> </p><p>“I- Tae, I- God, <i>I threw up a lily petal!”</i> He sobs out. His knees crumple beneath him and he falls, wrapping an arm around his stomach, wheezing for breath. He hears shuffling on the other line, and Tae’s hurried, <i>”I’m on my way! Take deep breaths, Joonie, I’ll be there soon, just take deep breaths, calm down!”</i> </p><p>Nodding, Namjoon wheezes out a small, “okay…” and the line goes dead. Getting to his knees, he climbs onto the bench beside the railing and sits on it, facing the city below and breathing like Taehyung instructed. He focuses on the city line beneath him and tries to drag in each breath steadily. </p><p>The view really is breathtaking. With the money that Yoongi makes from his producing job, he was able to afford a top floor apartment in this high end 60-floor building. He had to wait a year, but he got it in the end, and the apartment was worth the wait. </p><p>About forty minutes later, he hears Taehyung’s key slide into the bolt and the younger walks swiftly into the apartment, looking around hastily. He spots Namjoon and all but runs to the elder, crashing into him and hugging him tight. </p><p>Jungkook walks into the apartment and closes the door, locking the bolt and looking out to where his fiance and Namjoon are, smiling sadly. Poor Namjoon just couldn’t catch a break. </p><p>Namjoon hugs Taehyung back tightly and lets go, sniffling and mumbling, “come on, don’t look so sad guys. I don’t want Yoongi to know just yet, he’s bound to find out who it is if he looks. I’ll tell him, just not today.” </p><p>Taehyung nods and nudges him in the shoulder. “Do you know what you’re going to do, yet? It’s Yoongi, isn’t it?” </p><p>He hesitates, and whispers, “I don’t want the surgery… Now that I know what this feeling is when I look at him- I just don’t want to lose that. I- I doubt he will return my feelings, but I mean. I can’t just leave him in the dark. It’s not fair to him if I did. Just- not today. Not anytime soon. I need a couple days to figure things out. I didn’t know I liked him anything more than a friend until today… How did you know?” </p><p>Taehyung hesitates, then says, “Jimin and I were actually talking about it last night. He knew I think, I don’t know how long, but he brought me to realization yesterday. I watched how you two looked at each other. I think… Joonie I think it’s possible that he may feel the same? I don’t know. Just- think about it for a couple days. You may be surprised.” </p><p>Namjoon nods, but Jungkook can tell that he really doesn’t believe what Tae says. It’s at that moment that they hear shuffling, and they turn to see Yoongi standing in the living room, staring at them. </p><p>“Uh? Do you three realize what time it is? The hell happened?” He says in astonishment. Taehyung looks over at Namjoon swiftly and Yoongi zeros in on him. In a flash, Yoongi strides forward and kneels in front of him, worry etched on his tired face. “Joon-ah? What’s wrong? Are you sick? Do you need a doctor?” </p><p>Namjoon laughs bitterly and settles a hand on the elders knee distractedly. “No, I’m okay. I just- hyung, I didn’t want to worry you this early. I- fuck, I have the Hanahaki disease.” </p><p>Yoongi stares up at him, astonished. “You- what? You have the <i>what?</i>” </p><p>Namjoon’s eyes water as he looks down at his hands, and he feels a hand settle on his shoulders and his knee. All three of the men around him had settled a reassuring hand on him to comfort him, and it sends him into tears. </p><p>He curls forward and covers his face with his hands, bending forward into himself. Yoongi pitches forward and pulls him into his chest, and Namjoon buries his face into the elders neck, grabbing the back of his hoodie in fists, clinging to the elder for dear life. </p><p>Taehyung wraps himself around Namjoon’s back, and Jungkook takes up a side, enveloping all three. “I just- I just got over Jin, y’know? I didn’t think that I would fall in love with anyone else! I don’t <i>need</i> this! First Jin, now I’ve realized I’m in love with him, and he doesn’t love me back, <i>will never love me back,</i> I can only take so much heartache…” </p><p>Yoongi squeezes him tight, and asks, “do you know who it is? Do you- are you going to-” </p><p>“No. I know who it is, and I can’t. I can’t erase him from my heart like that. I’ll tell him soon, I just need to collect my thoughts first.” </p><p>Nodding, Yoongi pats him on the side once before gently pulling back and wiping a thumb under the boy's eye. Namjoon grips him gently by the wrist and smiles sadly at him, leaning into the palm. Jungkook and Taehyung make eye contact, and they’re both thinking the same thing. <i>How the fuck hasn't this been obvious to them?</i> </p><p>Pulling back, Taehyung says, “it’s cold out, do you want to go inside, Joonie?” Namjoon turns his head to glance up at his brother and nods. “Yeah, I'm fucking freezing, I wasn't really paying attention to the cold. I just wanted some fresh air.” </p><p>The four of them wander back into the living room and settle on the couch and chairs. Namjoon reaches forward and turns on the television, saying, “lets watch something stupid. And stop looking at me like that, I’ve had enough pity for a few months, thanks, I just need company.” </p><p>Yoongi nods and stands, walking to the kitchen. Namjoon turns to the boys and asks, “what do you want to watch?” </p><p>Taehyung pipes up with an excited, “Extreme Job!” Jungkook groans and flops dramatically into the back cushions. “God, he watches that every week. It’s funny, but it gets old fast.” </p><p>Taehyung throws a pillow at his fiance and pouts. “Joonie hasn’t seen it yet and it’s funny. It came out last year, so it’s still kinda newish. I promise you’ll love it, hyung.” </p><p>Yoongi walks out just then carrying a tray with a tea pitcher and cups, setting them on the coffee table and sitting down beside Namjoon. Pouring the tea into four cups, he passes them out and Namjoon presses play on the movie. </p><p>***</p><p>A week later, they had their first fight about it. </p><p>They’re in the middle of writing lyrics for one of Yoongi’s new songs he’s creating, and he had asked for Namjoon’s help in listening to the melody for kinks, and the same with the lyrics. </p><p>Sitting down for an hour had developed an ache in the younger’s ass, so he stands and stretches, groaning when he feels his back pop and the ache in his ass melt away. Yoongi chuckles, not looking up, and asks, “feel better?” </p><p>“Yes, I do, actually. I was just-” before he could finish, his body is wracked with coughs and it’s all he can do to rush into the bathroom. Falling to his knees, he coughs up two dozen petals. A new record. Faintly, he hears Yoongi coming near and he flushes the toilet quickly, not wanting the elder to see what kind they are. Flapping his arm aimlessly at the elder now in the doorway, he whines pitifully. </p><p>“Don’t look, hyung, I don’t want you to see me like this.” he gets out weakly. Yoongi ignores him and crouches beside him, patting him soothingly on the back. Had he been looking, Namjoon would have seen the look of helpless anger on the elders face. </p><p>“Joon-ah…” he begins hesitantly, “when are you going to tell this dude that you’re in love with him? Or get the surgery, something? It’s killing me to see you like this. Please, just do <i>something!</i>” </p><p>Namjoon feels tears build in his eyes as he looks up at his best friend. “I can’t do the surgery, I’d rather <i>die</i> than rid my heart of him. Which, I’ll probably die anyway since it’s unlikely he feels the same way. I just- I’ll tell him, I’m just not ready.” </p><p>“Namjoon, you’re hurting yourself by just throwing these petals up. How many is that now?” Namjoon whispers the answer, and the elder looks back at the boy incredulously. “That’s almost double what it was the other day! Are your lungs in pain at all? And don’t you dare treat the fact that you may die as a joke! I’ll kick anyone's ass who dares turn you down!” </p><p>Whipping around, the younger glares up at him and snaps, “I’m not treating it as a joke, okay? This fucking sucks! I’m not in any pleasure! I’m fucking scared! Yelling at me isn’t helping matters!” </p><p>Slamming his hands down on the toilet seat, Namjoon hauls himself to his feet and begins stalking to his room. “Yah! <i>Kim Namjoon!</i> Don’t walk away from me! I’m your hyung! You aren’t fucking allowed to die! <i>You God damned cabbage!</i>” </p><p>Scoffing, Namjoon steps into his bedroom and twirls around, shouting, “what are you going to do about it?! Eggplant!” </p><p>“I’ll dig your ass up and ressurect you just to fucking murder you myself you fucking idiot!” </p><p>Laughing humorlessly, he slams the door and climbs into bed, setting his alarm for early in the morning. His supervisor had called earlier that day and said they need him tomorrow for a new case, they have the suspect in custody. They’re letting him sweat first, so they don’t need him quite yet. </p><p>Namjoon has thrown up enough petals to make a bouquet of lilies. Taehyung and Yoongi both have scolded him for not telling the person he loves, but he’s just scared shitless, to put it simply. What if it fucks up his friendship with Yoongi? Taehyung said he may feel the same, but what if they’re wrong? </p><p>Waking in the morning, he looks toward Yoongi’s door and contemplates going in to apologize, but he figures waking the elder at 6 in the morning would only result in his death, so he walks to the bus station and heads down to the coffee shop by work.</p><p>He’s at the coffee shop before work picking up a caramel macchiato when he hears, “Joonie?” Whipping around, his heart thunders in his chest as he sets eyes on Jin. </p><p>“Jin.” he says, breath choking off in his throat. “Joonie… I- God, I didn’t think I’d see you today. You look pale, even before seeing me, are you alright?” </p><p>Namjoon stares at Jin in astonishment, in disbelief. “What? You see me after all these months and you ask me if I’m alright <i>because I look pale?”</i> </p><p>Jin winces at the anger in the younger’s voice, and says, “well, yes, I-I would like to ask you a lot of things, now that you’re in front of me, but-but I don’t know how to begin…” </p><p>Namjoon’s name is called and he grabs his drink, waiving a hand at Jin. “Well go ahead, hyung, I’m listening.” Jin’s face perks at the honorary and he scrambles after Namjoon back onto the sidewalk outside, taking long strides to keep up. </p><p>“I-I want to say… I um… I’m still in love with you, Joonie. I want you back. I can’t stand living without you! It’s been so lonely lately, you were my tree! My roots! I’m begging you- please give me another chance.” </p><p>Namjoon sighs and slows a little, allowing Jin to walk beside him at a normal pace. “Hyung, I can’t. You broke my heart when you cheated on me. I lost a lot of trust for you that day. I can’t just let you back in like that.” </p><p>Jin gets irritated and whines, “Joonie please! I’ll work for your trust again, I’ll let you go through my phone all you want and stop in on me at work randomly, I don’t care! I just want you back!” </p><p>Namjoon stops and stares at Jin, having reached his building finally. He stares incredulously at Jin and says, “Jin, that’s not what I want. That’s not how a relationship is supposed to work at all. You want me to keep tabs on you like a parole officer keeps tabs on an ex-prisoner? No.”</p><p>“Come on, Joon-ah, don’t pretend like you don’t love me anymore. You can pretend all you want, I know you couldn’t have stopped. We spent four years together, you can’t just fall out of love in a few months.” </p><p>Turning to look Jin square in the eyes, he says, “I don’t love you like I used to anymore, Jin. I’m in love with Yoongi. I have the Hanahaki disease because I’m in love with Yoongi. I do love you, you’re right, you can’t just stop loving someone after all that time. But I’m not in love with you like I used to be.” </p><p>His heart stops, when he hears behind him, “what?”</p><p>Whipping around, Namjoon stares at Yoongi who’s leaning against the wall, and says bewildered, “what are you doing here? It’s almost 7 in the morning!” </p><p>Yoongi raises his eyebrow, face unreadable, as he answers, “I brought you a coffee. You ran off in a hurry, I didn’t think you’d have time to stop. Seems you did.” He shoots a glare at Jin, and the elder shrinks back. </p><p>Namjoon turns his head to look at Jin, expression of a scared puppy with his tail between his legs, and sees the look on Jin’s face. He looks defeated, and it hurts Namjoon’s heart a little. “Goodbye, Jin-hyung.” </p><p>“Goodbye, Joonie.” </p><p>He turns back around to look at Yoongi once more, and walks forward. He holds the door open for the elder, and they head up to his office. The ride in the elevator is quiet, and it scares Namjoon a little. </p><p>Namjoon steps inside and walks to his desk, sitting in the chair and turning to look warily to the elder. Yoongi stares at him before closing and locking the door, sitting in an armchair in front of Namjoon’s desk. </p><p>They sit like that for a moment, just staring at each other. At the same time, they speak. </p><p>“Hyung-”</p><p>“Namjoon-ah-” </p><p>They both stop and laugh uneasily, before Namjoon waives at the elder to continue. Nodding, he says, “so, I'm who you have Hanahaki disease over?” </p><p>Closing his eyes, Namjoon nods solemnly. “I understand if you don’t feel the same, I won’t hold it against you, and I’m sorry if it makes you uncomf-” </p><p>“Idiot. Do you really think I’m going to be uncomfortable about all this? Fuck, Namjoon, we’ve been friends forever. How the hell are you this damn thick? You really think I’ve been sleeping with you, sleeping <i>on</i> you, because I’m just a friendly person? Fucking hell, Joon-ah.” </p><p>Confused, Namjoon stares at the elder, and asks, “what?” </p><p>Yoongi sighs deeply and stands. Taking quick steps, Yoongi stomps to Namjoon’s side of the desk, grabs the armrests roughly and swivels him to face him, then kisses him roughly on the mouth. </p><p>Shocked, Namjoon sits still as a statue, trying to process the new development. Suddenly, the reality of the situation slams into place and he wakes up. Reaching forward, he greedily grabs Yoongi by the waist and pulls him close. </p><p>Spreading his legs, he pulls Yoongi into the niche and answers the kiss energetically. Yoongi wraps his delicate fingers around the back of Namjoon’s neck, weaving his fingers tightly in his hair. Suddenly he growls, and pulls back, pupils blown wide and a snarl on his lips. </p><p>“Seeing him begging you back, God, I wanted to punch him. Thinking that you were in love with someone who wasn’t me? I wanted to punch them, too. I don’t know when I realized, but all I knew was that shortly after you and Jin broke up I wanted to keep you for myself.” </p><p>He pulls Namjoon into another rough kiss and climbs into his lap, biting the younger's bottom lip sharply. “When I saw you with that Minhyuk guy, it took all my self restraint not to go outside and tear you off of him.” At this, he rolls his hips down harshly and Namjoon lets out a choked moan. </p><p>“Yoon-Yoongi, <i>hyung,</i> fuck!” he pants. </p><p>“And then, after all that, I find out you’re in love with me? God, Joon-ah, it took every single cell in my body to not throw you up against the wall in that elevator, but I needed to know what was going through your head first. Jesus, Joon-ah, you always overthink things, don’t you? You really thought I’d just drop you?” </p><p>Another rough roll of his hips and Namjoon yells out, clapping a hand over his mouth. Yoongi roughly removes it and replaces it with his mouth, licking desperately into Namjoon’s mouth. </p><p>Namjoon wraps an arm around Yoongi’s waist and the other one winds into the elders hair, holding him tight against him. Another roll of the hips, and Namjoon breaks away to gasp, “Yoongi, we can’t- I’m at work, like literally we’re sitting in my office-” </p><p>“No shit, Sherlock. I’m aware of where we are, now shut up and fuck me on that desk. Don’t tell me after all those years with Jin you don’t keep anything in here and forgot to remove it.” </p><p>Groaning, Namjoon kisses him hard and grips Yoongi under his thighs and lifts him up, standing, and sets him gently on the desk without breaking contact with their lips. </p><p>Reaching down, he yanks open the second drawer on the left side of his desk and reaches into the back of it blindly. He pulls out the small bottle of lube and a condom, throwing them onto the table. </p><p>Yoongi reaches forward and yanks open his button up shirt, smoothing his hands over the younger’s collarbones and over his shoulders, pushing the shirt off and to the floor. He allows his hands to roam free as Namjoon pushes his nose to his pulse point, breathing deep. </p><p>“God, Yoongi, I can’t believe this is happening right now. I never dreamed my imagination would become my reality, but I can’t imagine a future without you beside me anymore.” </p><p>He reaches down and grips the hem of Yoongi’s hoodie, tugging it up and off of the elder, dropping it to the floor with his shirt. Running his hands up and down the elders side, he can’t help but admire how soft his hyung feels under his fingers. </p><p>He tugs him forward more, pressing him closer to himself wishing he could find a way to mould them together. “I’ve been coughing up those damn lilies for fucking ever it seems. I thought I’d never grow the balls to tell you. I knew, deep down, that you’d never ever be mean about rejection if that’s what you wanted, but fuck I was so scared…” he said, leaning forward and kissing the elder deeply.</p><p>Yoongi groans and tugs on the belt loops of his trousers, panting out, “Joon-ah, take your damn pants off, take both of our pants off.” </p><p>Namjoon wastes not a moment, stepping back and stripping himself of both his trousers and his underwear, reaching forward and unbuttoning Yoongi’s jeans. He plants his hands on either side of his hips and lifts his ass off the desk, allowing the younger to pull them down his legs and to the floor alongside his underwear. </p><p>Now that he can see his hyung naked, he chokes on his breath. He once said Jin has the most beautiful dick he’s ever seen. That’s apparently only because he had never properly seen Yoongi’s. </p><p>Long and pale like it’s owner, Yoongi’s cock stands proud and as breathtaking as it’s owner. Struck with the sudden urge, Namjoon leans forward and envelopes the cock into his warm mouth, eliciting a strangled cry from the elder. </p><p>Yoongi tangles his fingers in Namjoon’s hair as he throws his head back and locks his jaw closed, breathing heavily. “Shit, Joon-ah, God you’re good at that…” </p><p>Namjoon hums around the elder, causing him to let out a breathy curse. Flattening his tongue against the underside of the elder’s dick, he bobs his head faster, sucking the tip and licking up the vein along the bottom of it. </p><p>Yoongi weakly pushes Namjoon off and stutters, “i-if you want to f-fuck me, you better quit that.” </p><p>Namjoon nods and stands straight, pulling Yoongi to the edge of the desk and snatching up the lube. “You’re really quite the power bottom, ain’t you, hyung?” he chuckles. Yoongi smacks him in the arm and mutters, “shut up, brat…” </p><p>Namjoon grins and leans forward, pulling the elder into another kiss. He feels euphoric that he can do this whenever he wants, now, and he can’t get enough. Reaching down, he puts both hands on the insides of the elder’s thighs and spreads them further, then pours lube onto his finger. </p><p>Yoongi gasps when he feels the first finger circle his hole, and lets out a whiny moan when it enters him. “Jesus hyung, I wish I could record that and set it as my alarm.” Yoongi barks out a laugh which turns into a groan as Namjoon wriggles his finger around, spreading him a bit. </p><p>Patting him on the wrist, Yoongi alerts him he’s ready for more, and he obliges. He scissors the elder open, and crooks his fingers a little, looking around for-</p><p><i>”Ah, fuck! Namjoon, Jesus right there!”</i> </p><p>Found it. </p><p>Grinning, Namjoon assaults the little bundle of nerves, bringing Yoongi in for a dazed kiss to keep him quiet. His office walls are only so thick, and that’s to say they’re thinner than paper. </p><p>Inserting a third finger, Namjoon is beginning to lose his patience, ready to enter his hyung and pound him into the desk. Yoongi’s head lolls onto his shoulder as he pants heavily, and weakly says, “I’m prepped, Joon-ah, shove it in.” </p><p>Namjoon chuckles lightly and looks down at the papers on his desk. He thinks about the mess he will have to organize later, but thinks, fuck it. </p><p>Swiping his arm across the desk, he clears all the papers and lays Yoongi back, grabbing his hips and pulling him close. Lining his dick up, he presses the tip to Yoongi’s entrance and teases a little. </p><p>“Kim Namjoon I swear to God if you play with me any more I’m going to slap the shit out of- <i>AH!”</i></p><p>Smirking, Namjoon pulls out of Yoongi almost all the way, and slowly re-enters. Yoongi lets out a drawn out moan and wraps his fingers around Namjoon’s forearms, digging his nails into the boy’s flesh. “Fuck me, Namjoon-ah, don’t hold back!” </p><p>Giving himself over to his animalistic instincts, Namjoon pounds into Yoongi with all the strength he has in him. Bending down, he takes Yoongi up in a kiss and keeps a vice grip on his hips, desperate to keep his hands on him, like he’ll disappear if he lets go.</p><p>Adjusting his hips slightly, he slams in and Yoongi’s back arches off the desk, a silent scream unhinging his jaw. “J-Joon, r-right there!” he sobs. Namjoon has never seen his hyung this way, and it’s awakening an savage hunger, a possessiveness, to see it more. </p><p>A couple more thrusts, and Yoongi's hands fly up to his shoulders and he digs his nails into Namjoon’s shoulder blades, letting out a choked scream, Namjoon’s mouth hurriedly covering it to keep it quiet. Yoongi releases over their stomachs, and Namjoon is right behind him, spilling into the condom with a garbled groan. </p><p>His arms give out and he falls limp on top of Yoongi. “Joon, I love you, but you’re damn heavy, and your dick is still in my ass.” </p><p>Letting out a laugh, he straightens his back and stands, gently pulling out of the man with a grunt and pulls off the condom, tying it up and throwing it in the bin. Yoongi sits up gingerly and grimaces at the mess they made. Chuckling, Namjoon reaches back into his drawer and pulls out some baby wipes, cleaning them up. </p><p>Yoongi smiles at Namjoon gratefully and places a hand on his cheek. Looking to the elder, the other hand rests on his other cheek and Yoongi pulls him closer. “I love you, Namjoon-ah. I really do. I have for some time, now. I know Tae and Jimin think that I didn’t know that, but I did. It was me that was anxious for you knowing, for fear of you not returning my feelings.” </p><p>“Then I wonder why you didn’t get the Hanahaki disease… That’s weird.” Namjoon mutters as he gathers their clothes, handing Yoongi his. “I don’t know, honestly. Say, what flower petals would I have coughed up if it had been me?” </p><p>“Chrysanthemum petals. Purple, probably. I bet you wouldn’t have waited at all if you had gotten the sickness.” </p><p>Yoongi slows in pulling up his underwear, and begins slowly, “I think… I would have taken a couple days to gather my thoughts, but not over a week. I think I knew, deep down, that you felt something for me, but I didn’t know for sure. But like you, there’s no way in hell I’d have taken that surgery. I’d rather die than not love you, now that I know what it feels like.” </p><p>Namjoon throws his shirt on the desk beside Yoongi and reaches for the elder’s face, pulling it close and kissing him deeply. Pulling back, he whispers, “I’d rather die tomorrow than live one more day without you by my side.” </p><p>Yoongi grins his gummy grin, and swats the boy on the arm. “Aiigo, you’re so cheesy. Get dressed so I can go home and sleep, I’ll be surprised if all your co-workers didn’t hear you.” </p><p>Grimacing, Namjoon pinches the elder on the leg lightly and resumes his dressing. When they walk out of the office, Yoongi’s right. All of his co-workers are giving him the side eye and smirking, causing the psychologist to blush crimson and hasten his way through to the exit. </p><p>Before he kisses the elder goodbye, Yoongi says, “let's mess with the guys later. I’ll invite them all over for dinner or something. We’ll figure it out when you get home.” With that, he pulls the younger down by the collar and gives him a searing kiss, winking as he turns around and leaves. He’s seriously contemplating quitting his job and running after the shorter devil. </p><p>Hours later, after he finished the interrogation of their purp, who was a fucking idiot to say the least, he returns home and looks around for the elder, dropping his bag down by the door. He hears music coming from down the hall and he grins, walking toward Yoongi’s room. </p><p>Poking his head into the room, he spots Yoongi hunched over the desk writing furiously in his notebook. Namjoon sneaks up behind him and wraps him in a back hug, pulling a very womanly scream from the elder. </p><p>“KIM NAMJOON I”M GOING TO RIP YOUR ARMS OFF AND FEED THEM TO ALLIGATORS WHAT THE FUCK!” he shouts angrily. </p><p>Laughing, Namjoon backs up quickly and trips over the bed, lying down and gripping his sides, laughing. “Oh you think it’s funny, do you?” Yoongi snarls. </p><p>Standing, he takes a step to the bed and jumps on Namjoon, pinning his arms over his head with one hand and trapping his hips under his ass, using his other hand to pinch Namjoon’s nipples payfully and tickle his sides. </p><p>Shrieking, Namjoon bucks like a bull trying to throw its rider, screaming with laughter. “Yoongi, ah! Stop, stop, stop I’m sorry!” he cries. A menacing chuckle leaves Yoongi’s lips and the younger gulps, squeezing his eyes shut. </p><p>Yoongi unbuttons the boy’s shirt and slips his hand inside, tickling his bare skin and ripping more cries of torture from the boy. Namjoon frees his hands and flips them over, pressing Yoongi into the mattress and giggling at his look of shock. </p><p>“Did you really just- <i>ah!</i>” he breaks into a loud laugh as Namjoon attacks his stomach, wriggling violently and yelling profanities. “No fair, you brat! You’re the one that snuck up on me!” </p><p>Namjoon laughs and reaches down to press a kiss to the elder’s lips, grinning when he feels the man huff into his mouth and reach up to wrap his arms around his neck. A warmth flows through Namjoon’s body as he drowns in happiness. </p><p>Yoongi smiles against his mouth and feels him mumble, “you’re grinning like an idiot when you should be kissing me, Kim Namjoon.” Giggling, Namjoon whispers, “I’m just so happy, hyung. I love you so much. I wish I could kiss you all day, every day.”</p><p>Yoongi rolls his eyes but kisses him softly nonetheless. Pulling back a little, Namjoon softly says against his lips, “let me make love to you, hyung. I don’t want to fuck you, I want to worship you.” </p><p>Yoongi smiles softly up at the boy, threading his fingers gently through his hair. “Make love to me then, Namjoon. Worship me.” </p><p>Grinning, Namjoon leans down and kisses Yoongi deeply, running a hand down his side and gripping his hip softly. Yoongi lowers his hand that’s not currently tangled in Namjoon’s hair down and rests it gently at the bottom of the younger’s spine, reveling in the feeling of the boy on top of him. </p><p>They undress each other slowly, softly. They care only about the feeling of their skin touching, about the love that permeates the air and soaks into their bones. Namjoon enters him slowly, tenderly. And they reach their orgasms together, as one. </p><p>Pulling him into his chest, Namjoon lays at the head of the bed, the covers pulled up to their shoulders and they lay there in their post orgasm haze, just soaking in the others company. Namjoon has never felt like this. He’s loved, obviously, he loved the hell out of Jin, but this. This is different. Deeper. Years worth of friendship, history. They know each other like the backs of their hands. </p><p>Yoongi rests his head on Namjoon’s collarbone and sighs happily. “This is happiness, right here. This feels like home.” Namjoon smiles and nuzzles into the elder’s temple, breathing in the smell of sex, old parchment, and home. “Yeah. yeah, it is.” </p><p>They allow themselves another hour to lay there drinking each other in, before they give into reality and begin preparing for their friends. </p><p>“I’m not cooking, I’m just going to order pizza. I’m too tired to cook for six people." Namjoon chuckles and wraps him in a hug, squeezing tightly. “Jesus, Joon, you’re going to crush me!” he wheezes out. </p><p>“Sorry, I just can’t keep my hands off.” he says. Yoongi rolls his eyes but looks pleased, rubbing up and down his back soothingly. He reaches up and pecks Namjoon on the lips, then says, “come on, Joon-ah, we need to order the pizza at least, the guys will be here any minute.” </p><p>He pecks the elder one more time and lets go reluctantly, going over to the sofa and sitting down, leaning against the cushions and turning the television on to the American Discovery Channel. </p><p>Yoongi orders six pizzas, stating, “the kids alone could eat their own fucking pizzas bu themselves. If nothing else, we’ll have leftovers for tomorrow.” Namjoon grins and waits for the elder to order one of everyone’s favorite pizza. It’s a mark of how often they hang out together for the elder to know each man’s preference. </p><p>The doorbell goes off and Namjoon pops up, walking to the door and getting attacked the second it opens. Taehyung barrels into him, wrapping his arms around him, yelling, “Joonie-hyung! I missed you!” </p><p>“Tae, it’s only been a few days.” Pouting, Taehyung swats his arm and walks to the couch, plopping down and leaning into Yoongi. “At least Yoongi missed me.” completely missing the “you wish,” grumbled by the elder. </p><p>Jungkook walks in and hugs Namjoon, then asks, “how is your Hanahaki going, hyung?” Namjoon grins and lets the last two into the apartment, looking to Yoongi. Turning back to Jungkook, he says, “I decided to get the surgery.” </p><p>Four pairs of eyes stare disbelieving at first Namjoon, then Yoongi, and back to Namjoon. Taehyung erupts, “are you fucking kidding me?!” Namjoon bites his lip and Yoongi dissolves into laughter. “No, he’s not fucking serious Taehyung.” the elder slaps him upside the head and Taehyung pouts, looking up to his brother. “I’m confused.” </p><p>“We might as well say it now, get it over with.” Namjoon tells the elder, Yoongi nodding and pushing Taehyung off of him.</p><p>Yoongi stands dramatically and sidles over to Namjoon’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist. “This big ol’ idiot is mine. If there’s anyone out there who’s dumb enough to try and take him from me, I’ll dim their lights.” </p><p>Taehyung snorts, and says, “‘dim their lights?’ Jeez, hyung, you’ve got a way with words.” </p><p>Yoongi throws a pillow at him and the others laugh, smiling up at the pair. Jungkook look up and says happily, “I’m just glad you guys figured it out. I knew you would, eventually. I saw how the both of you looked at each other in the end.” </p><p>Taehyung cries out dramatically, cooing over how cute Jungkook is and smothering him in a hug. The others laugh as they hear Jungkook crying, “get off, hyung!” </p><p>Namjoon grins at his brothers, and decides to help Jungkook. “Tae, have you decided when the wedding is?” </p><p>Taehyung jumps off of Jungkook, who sends a grateful smile to Namjoon, and says excitedly, “Kook and I are thinking sometime in July. It’s, what, December now? 2020 is just around the corner. We were thinking, all four of us, of doing a 20’s style theme. Get it?” </p><p>Yoongi snorts and drags Namjoon to one of the chairs, shoving him down and sitting sideways on his lap. “That sounds like such a Tae and Jimin thing.” Namjoon pokes him in the ribs and says, “I think it’s cool! Very vintage. Let’s do it!” </p><p>Yoongi catches Hoseok and Jungkook’s eyes and rolls his. The other two grin behind their hands, and Hoseok says, “there’ll be a lot of booze, though, so that’s a plus.” </p><p>Jungkook turns his head to look at Namjoon and asks, “but really hyung, you’re feeling better? Did the vines go down already? When did you confess?” </p><p>“Today, actually.” he told them about Jin showing up and their conversation, and then tells them that the pair settled things in his office.</p><p>“Settled things. Right. More like fucked things straight.” Taehyung scoffs. Hoseok grins and they high five, causing Jungkook and Jimin to giggle at the crass words. </p><p>“Yes Taehyung, your brother and I had wild sex on his desk. He fucked me in my-” </p><p>“YES the vines went down already, I don’t feel them anymore!” Namjoon hastens to say, glaring at his boyfriend. Yoongi smiles angelically at the boy, but Namjoon isn’t fooled. “Keep it up, I’ll remember this moment the next time you want me to get to it and not tease.” </p><p>The smile falls off Yoongi’s face and he glares at Namjoon, saying lowly, “Kim Namjoon don’t you dare-” </p><p>Jimin interrupts just then and asks, “you’re both happy, though, right? How long have you loved each other?” </p><p>Namjoon grins and wraps his arms around Yoongi, the elder resting his hands over the boy’s larger ones. “I think I discovered I’ve loved this big ol’ cabbage for a couple months, now. I think it was when we went with Joon-ah to get the rest of his crap from Jin’s. I realized, I don’t know if I could survive without him living with me anymore. And it didn’t feel like a friendly want, it felt like a needy want.” </p><p>Namjoon smiles and kisses his hyung’s shoulder, then says, “you all know when I realized. Though honestly, I think I’ve always had a small crush on him. There was always one small part of me, looking back, that looked at him in a way high above simple friend or brother. It was a different sort of admiration. And I didn’t realize what kind of admiration it was until that first petal.” </p><p>Jimin coos and hugs Hoseok, the pair nearly vibrating in their seats, like the literal soulmates they are. </p><p>Taehyung grins and levels Yoongi with a look. “I know you’re scary, and I really, really like you. You’ve been my friend for years, too. But I won’t hesitate to sick Kookie on you if you hurt Joonie-hyung, hyung.” </p><p>Yoongi smiles softly at the boy and they shake hands, ignoring Jungkook’s “I don’t want to fight hyung! I’m stronger, but he’s scarier… like a cat…” The last bit earns him a glare. </p><p>Taehyung grins and leans back into Jungkook, sighing happily. “I’m so glad we can all hang out as couples now.” At that moment, the doorbell rings and Yoongi hops off Namjoon’s lap, striding to the door and talking to the pizza guy. </p><p>He carries in all six pizzas, dropping them on the coffee table and telling everyone that there’s one specifically for each of them. Jungkook grins widely and snatches his up, stuffing a piece into his mouth and gaining a disgusted look from Yoongi. </p><p>As the group all sit around eating their pizzas, Namjoon can’t help but smile softly as he looks at each person around him. Yoongi, his best friend in more ways than one, his baby brother, his soon to be other baby brother, their sunshine friend Hoseok and his very Slytherin fiance. This group is his home. His family. </p><p>“Joon-ah? Are you okay?” Yoongi says, looking back at him. Namjoon smiles and scoots closer, resting his head on the elder’s shoulder. “I’m so happy, hyung. I’ve never been quite this happy. It makes me want to write so many love songs.” </p><p>Yoongi rolls his eyes but pats the younger’s knee affectionately. “You’re a sap, Joon-ah. But if you really want to, I’m sure TXT or any of the other groups wouldn’t decline to some more love songs.” </p><p>Grinning, Namjoon nods and stuffs another piece of pizza into his mouth. Jungkook hops up and shouts, “let's watch the Avengers!” </p><p>Namjoon chuckles and gets up on his hands and knees, crawling toward the entertainment center and pulling out his DVD case. Plucking out the movie, he turns on their PlayStation and pops it in. Jungkook holds the remote in his hands, ready, and they begin the movie. </p><p>The three couples all situate themselves, Yoongi and Namjoon grabbing a spacious spot on the floor to cuddle on, after grabbing pillows and blankets from their rooms. Hoseok and Jimin drag the two chairs to face each other and turn it into a sort of couch, cuddling on it, and the last two take over the actual couch, laying right on top of each other like pancakes. </p><p>Namjoon catches Taehyung’s eye and they grin at each other, happier than they’ve ever been in their lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It really broke my heart to write Jin as the bad guy like that, like him and Joonie are my OTP but Suga needs some Joonie love too so here we are. </p><p>I'm debating on another chapter... I think if a lot of people like this one I may? Go ahead? and do it? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ </p><p>Visit my <a href="https://twitter.com/sharkgirl0116">Twitter</a>!!! :) </p><p>Comment if you want mooooooore :D :D :D </p><p>Also I'm sorry if there are too many mistakes. I tried to proof read as much as possible.  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>